Me, Myself, and Death
by QuiteMike
Summary: FemHarry struggles to defeat Voldemort when Eragon and Saphira appear in their world. No slash. Starts fourth year, not very cannon. Ron Bashing, good guy Albus, Sword fighting adventure. There will be Death, favourites will die,it will be gory, and the whole world rest on Alyse Potter shoulders. The world shall be covered in ashes. Pairings have not been decided
1. Chapter 1: Death and I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. From Christopher Paolini's world, or J.k. Rowling's.

Au: This is an crossover fic, Eragon and Saphira will be coming into my femHarry's(Alyse Potter's) world. No slash. As of right now no one else will be coming from Eragon's world. The story will not be very cannon at all, major changes happening from the start, jumps to fourth year after this chapter. I hope you have fun reading it, please review. I will try to answer all of them. If any one is interested in helping Beta please pm me. Now the beginning, Just a teaser.

* * *

Somewhere below Hogwarts:

Black spots swam across Alyse Potter's vision as her head slammed against the cold stone floor of the chamber, blinding pain erupting from her arm. Flinching, Alyse yanked her arm to her side, instinctually clinging to the sword of Gryffindor. The steel made a wet rasping sound as she withdrew, a dull echoing boom sounded throughout the chamber as the basilisk fell dead, the crushing weight of its head landing heavily on her right leg.

Luck was running out, this was the end of the adventure, Alyse was dying. Blood was pooling at the back of her head from where she struck the stone floor. A stabbing pain lanced down Alyse's side with every breath she drew, three ribs were broken with suspected internal damage, one rib punctured her skin and robe at an odd angle. The right leg was broken in three places. Finally the fatal venom of the Basilisk was slowly seeping through her veins from where the tooth had punctured her arm, when the sword drove up through the snakes mouth into its brain. Alyse was as good as dead, and she knew it.

It was all for nothing Alyse reflected as her head rolled limply to right, tuning out the ghostly drawl of Tom Riddles voice, surely bragging his victory. Ginny was not far away, maybe eight feet still unmoving, doomed to die in the chamber, the diary siting in the middle between the two. Tom, squatting on the other side of Ginny smiling triumphantly at Alyse as he monologged. Alyse had failed her, the rescue mission had all spiralled down hill after Tom had gotten her wand. The snake emerged and Fawkes had given her a sword, a bloody sword she thought bitterly. Alyse had never used one and to only make things worse, she was naturally clumsy, the fight was over within seconds.

Alyse had managed to dodge its first strike, but the scaly tail had clipped her hard across stomach launching her through the air down the center of the chamber, only clinging to sword out of fear and instinct. The Basilisk had already rounded on her to strike again before she had hit the ground, luck killed the Basilisk. As she neared the ground, the basilisks own strike impaled its head on the sword in Alyse's outstretched arm, the momentum smashing her into the ground and driving the fang into her arm.

It was almost over, Alyse wished it eagerly as her broken body painfully clung to the last seconds of life. Soon she would be reunited with her parents. It might have been instinct, or the dopey effect the venom was having on her mind. In a fluid motion, Alyse flung her arm numbly with the sword, cutting the small leather diary like butter in half, thick black ink poured out of the cut. Tom screamed wordlessly, exploding, Alyse thought amused despite the seriousness of the situation. Turning her head back to the ceiling, Alyse closed her eyes briefly, praying with each painful, laboured breath that she didn't exist. She could feel it, death was close now. Eyes beginning to tear, Alyse opened her eyes slowly, Fawkes entered her vision above her, singing a sad calming lament, its flaps slowing, and suddenly Fawkes was suspended, frozen in mid air.

The chamber was silent, no more dripping of water, no more song from Fawkes, and Ginny's soft breathing had seised. Confused Alyse painfully turned her head to the left, and gasped painfully, her eyes widening in horror, she was truly dead. Death in the darkest of black robes stood not five feet away, leaning on his scythe, his skeletal hands cradling his ancient weapon.

" No, you are not dead Alyse." Death began dramatically, his voice drifting out from under the dark hood completely covering his face. "Yet. You are but one-second away from death, the world has paused you could say."

Alyse cringed as his voice rasped, unable to look away transfixed. " You never had a chance, you are too weak." Death's words seemed to laugh, each word landing a crushing blow to Alyse. "but you do not know what you were supposed to do, do you?"

Alyse weakly shook her head a fraction. "Dumbledore." Death continued bitterly at Alyse confirmation. "A prophecy was made not long before Voldemort fell, essentially naming you as the one destined to kill him. Asking much of one so young, perhaps if you had been male...nah that probably wouldn't have made a difference." Extending a skeletal hand, a blue orb no bigger than a thumb shot out of deaths hand, its erie blue glow lit the chamber brilliantly giving off aura of calm that allowed Alyse to relax for the first time since death had arrived. The pulsing the blue light floated to Alyse entering the hole where the Basilisk's fang had punctured her arm. Alyse hissed in pain as it entered her flesh, the venom felt alive again, searing as hot as it had before.

"You cannot die yet Alyse, you need to defeat Voldemort." Death began again kneeling next to Alyse's left side, his scythe loosely clasped in his hands in front of him. " Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as you learned this evening fears me. Tom fears Death. In his pursuit to escape me he has committed an atrocity of magic to tether his soul to your world." Death voice rose, struggling to contain the anger evident in his voice.

"Tom made Horcruxes, small peaces of his soul which he separated from the whole by murdering people. He boasted he mastered death, that he TOM RIDDLE conquered DEATH!" Death screamed outraged, his hands clenching his scythe. "How dare he a mortal, claim that title over me, no soul has ever escaped me."

" One foul piece of soul was attached to you accidentally the night he failed to kill you, thankfully that is gone, the Basilisk venom saw to its destruction." Alyse clenched her teeth trying not to scream from the pain the orb was causing, looking down at her arm she could see the venom seeping back out of the wound onto the floor, death was saving her? " The diary was another, but you saw to its end as well. To defeat Tom and truly kill him you must destroy all the horcruxes first, only then can I clam his soul and show that basterd what it means to cross death!" Death finished passionately, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

" However, you are clearly out matched...whats the point? There is no way for you to learn what you must in time to defeat him. All saving you now is doing is arranging us to meet again later, you are doomed to fail." Death said more to himself than Alyse looking down at his feet, allowing the conversation to drift into silence, answering Alyse's unspoken question.

Each sentence landed like a hammer blow, Alyse inwardly cringed learning what she must do, and Deaths own assessment that she was incapable of success. Fate it seemed had destined Alyse to fail, she had never had a chance to have a normal life, she was to die at the hands of a murderer. Never to know love, have a family, grow old with someone. It seemed so impossibly unfair that after all she went through loosing her parents, and winding up with the Dursleys that she never even got a chance at life. Fated to cross paths with a mad man and lose, Alyse couldn't help but curse her luck but, it was not over yet, she was still alive, and death was healing her! Alyse felt excitement building in her chest as she realized, that she may not be strong enough alone but knelling next to her was a being strong enough to help her fight him.

" Then help me." Alyse managed to choke out, finding strength as the last of the silvery venom flowed out of her arm, clean red blood washing the venom off her skin. Looking back at Death, who had looked up from the floor, Alyse began again, fighting to half sit up from the stone floor to better look into the depths of Death's hood, finding resolve she didn't know she had. Every inch Alyse struggled through pain, her broken ribs, and broken leg protested to her movement. The Basilisk's massive head that had crushed her leg was still laying on top of her. "I am willing to fight him, help me! We have a common enemy, I want him just as dead as you do for what he did to my family, we are allies in this fight, but as we saw tonight I cannot do this alone. Help me." Alyse finished begging, her green eyes boring into the seemingly empty hood of dead where she assumed his eyes would be.

For what seemed like minutes the two stared at each other, Death slowly fidgeting with his scythe, rotating the blade in slow consistent circles above his head. Final Death spoke again in a soft rasp, almost gentle. " I cannot help."

The three words crushed all the hope Alyse had left, her eyes began to tear again as she realized it was over, there would be no victory, the inevitable had only been delayed. How many friends would she have to watch die, how many would she loose before the end. " It is forbidden, I am only able to influence, and direct others to cause death. I cannot physically have a hand in their death, it against the rules of those who bestowed this responsibility to me so many years ago."

The conversation lapsed into silence, death kneeling like a statue, still staring at Alyse. Alyse eased back to the stone floor, looking back to the frozen Fawkes above her, she could feel her body healing, getting stronger again. It would be better to die now, Alyse thought morbidly, to go through all the pain again only to lose, the very thought tempted insanity. Panic crashed down on Alyse as she thought of someday fighting the faceless killer of her parents, knowing she would lose. A tingling in her arm drew Alyse from her dark thoughts, slowly the pulsing blue orb exited her arm again. The calming presence again radiated outwards from the orb, Alyse found herself unable to fret as it hovered above her arm.

Standing, death dramatically reached a skeletal hand to recollect the orb, the calming presence disappearing as the orb absorbed back into his bones." I cannot help you, but I can send one who can." His voice rich with determined excitement, pointing his scythe one handedly at Alyse. " Promise to help me end him, to fight till your last breath, and we will see the death of the fuck Voldemort! Your aid will be a mortal like yourself, not a god to any extent, but he will keep you alive. I've sent help from his world once before, oh so long ago."

Again, Alyse fought to half sit up, tears of relief brimmed in her eyes, help was coming. She didn't trust herself to speak, as the happy tears threatened to gush over. Simply nodding Alyse, propped herself on her left hand, reaching across her body right to sake hands with Death.

The gesture seemed to momentarily stun Death for a moment, shaking himself out of his trance Death chuckled darkly, " Its widely believed that my touch is instant death." His laughter increased as Alyse's eyes popped wide with fear at her mistake. Closing the gap Death grabbed her soft hand in his own skeletal hand in a firm shake. "Myth." He said dramatically after a pause releasing her hand.

"Rest Alyse, the world is about to begin again. Fawkes will take care of the rest of your injuries, and get you out of here. I have given you a strong natural ability in occlumency to keep Dumbledore from seeing in your mind our visit. It is not safe to tell anyone about meeting me until help arrives, they will suspect madness and you'll wind up in Saint Mungo's long term ward before the weeks out."

Standing straight Death slung his reaper over his right shoulder, like a solider would carry a musket. "This is a gift Alyse. Only the fifth gift I have ever given, not counting the saving your life, and the most honestly given out of all of them. The others were to bring their souls back to me, when they cheated me, unlike their gifts I give yours in hope you live, rather than to insure your death."

"In this battle we fight together Alyse, but this will be my only interference. If you die again I will accept your soul gladly and send you on the journey beyond. One should only die once, I have some remorse, I will only let you die twice, even if it means letting a mortal escape me. Any more risks madness, take care of yourself Alyse I hope to not see you for many years." Turning on his heel Death started to walk away, muttering as he slowly faded away and left.

Laying back down Alyse sighed with relief, as Fawkes wings started moving slowly, and in an exaggerated blink the world returned to motion. Still singing his sad song, Fawkes landed on the toothy head of the Basilisk, lifting it up off of Alyse's body. Dropping the head to the floor Fawkes landed near her arm, its healing tears splashing over the puncture holes. Alyse's arm itched as the holes healed and the pain subsided in her arm.

"Damm." Alyse muttered looking down at the rest of her body, her rib still protruded painfully from her chest, and her right leg was still lying at an awkward angle, its seems even Phoenix tear only did so much.

"A...Alyse?" Ginny's panicked voice startled Alyse from her musings, Ginny had snuck up while she had been watching Fawkes work. " Is...Is... it dead?" Ginny managed to shudder as she knelt next to Alyse, her eyes never leaving the Basilisk.

"Yes." Alyse replied, finally drawing Ginny's attention from the beast.

"Bloody merlin Alyse! Are you alright?" Ginny cursed, her small hands shaking as they hovered over Alyse's body. "Oh no this is all my fault, you shouldn't have come after me. I mean thank you, I would be dead now, but now your going to die, and I'm going to be expelled and ...and..." Ginny rattled off at impressive speed, her breathing become laboured as she began to hyperventilate.

"Gin. Gin!" Alyse interrupted her, giving her a warm smile, relieved Ginny was alive. "I'm going to live. Just a little banged up Gin." Alyse finished lamely.

"Just a little banged up!" Ginny repeated sarcastically, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, fighting a grin at Alyse attempted humour.


	2. Chapter 2: Stick the Landing

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, etc.

AN: Another Chapter! Much longer, if you like this size or would like them smaller please let me know. A lot is explained in this one, and it moved the story along quite nicely I think. Please review!

* * *

Albus looked forward to this day every year, when life returned to Hogwarts. The great hall buzzed with excitement as friends animatedly filled each other in on their adventures over the summer break. A feast fit for the gods heaped the four great tables, and new but eager 11 year olds sat at the ends closet to the head table, overwhelmed from the sorting but excited.

Scanning the Ravenclaw house, Albus search for the brilliant pair of emerald green eyes of his favorite jet black hair of Alyse Potter was easy to spot amongst her housemates, her face lit with a brilliant smile as she laughed at something her best friend Lisa Turpin had just said. She looked a little skinny, her robes hung a little too loosely from her frame. Looking down Albus sighed into his plate, the Dursely's it seemed were back to their old tricks, barely giving Alyse enough to keep her from starving. Alyse had already endured so much in her short life, the world she lived in had very little love in it, Voldemort had taken more than her parents lives that fateful night.

Yet, Alyse came out remarkably unscathed, with love for life and a compassion for the world around her. A rare genuinely kind individual, who's would give the shirt off her back for a friend in need, and sacrifice for those she loves. It always amazed Albus how optimistic Alyse managed to remain with everything that has happened to her, and like her mother she had a hot temper if you messed with her. Albus put his head in his hands, and oh how he had failed her, despite his best efforts for the past three years, something different always seemed threaten her life, and worse Voldemort was getting close to returning. Albus could feel it, the soft disturbance in magic, Voldemort will return soon.

"That poor girl." Albus whispered, "There just isn't enough time." There wasn't, Albus knew this. The odds of defeating Voldemort and fulfilling the prophecy were stacked impossibly against Alyse, there was simply not enough time to prepare her for what she must do. She was a tough kid, but Voldemort will returned to soon, and his support is to great. It broke Albus's heart to think what the war will cost Alyse, what more could Voldemort take from her? Her first true friend Lisa, her last and only recently united remaining loving family, her Godfather Sirius. Both would destroy Alyse, she would blame herself for their deaths, and they would lose the wonderful person who was Alyse was as she withdrew into herself. Even events conspired against them as the Triwizard tournament was reintroduced this year at Hogwarts, after political and monetary pressure from Lucius Malfoy. Alyse deserved, no needed a peaceful year of school to learn what she must. However, the school is now host to one of the most dangerous competitions in history because of the actions of one her greatest enemy's allies. Albus couldn't ignore the gut tingling feeling something bad was about to happen again. It would be lucky to get Alyse through this year alive, let alone to final showdown with evil several years away. "The enemy is to powerful, we need help." Albus whispered into his hands.

It started like a soft invisible ripple, a small surge in the magic from the center of the hall, that quickly dissipated outwards fading. Albus jerked his head out of his hands as a second stronger disturbance of magic again rippled through the hall strong now enough to be noticed by others. Rapidly the hall started cool down, a soft blanket of fog erupted slowly from the floor. Albus like all his students froze watching the ghostly trails of his breath, silently transfixed as fog filled the bottom foot of the hall from the sudden drop in temperature. Albus was on edge, his hand twitched ever so slightly to his wand. Then he noticed the ceiling of hall began to ripple softly, and more noticeably the calm starry night and full moon began to disappear as thick black storm clouds rapidly rolled in from the edges. The moon illuminated the rolling dark clouds with a white glow before it two was consumed by the oppressive volume of the dark storm clouds and snuffed out the light from the sky. The hall was silent, pupil, and teachers alike transfixed on the disturbance. Then unlike any the enchanted ceiling had ever done before, a blue flash of lightning struck the floor in the center of hall, followed by a deafening thunderclap extinguishing all the enchanted Candles, throwing the Great hall into darkness.

"Silence!" Albus bellowed at the students as they panicked, already half out of their seats. Waving his wand, Albus silenced them, the lightening strike was odd, there was no electrical discharge, no scorch mark.

Everyone stood paralyzed some half out of their seats, some from the floor after falling half buried in fog. The storm clouds in sky recapturing their attention as they began to swirl, slowly at first then more rapidly with a noticeable blue light illuminating them from some unseen source high above the clouds. The clouds then started to slow, parting with a small hole from the center like the eye of the storm, lighting the dark hall with a brilliant baby blue glow. Then slowly from the hole in the clouds, a small blue ball of light, like a drop of water the size of thumb nail dropped into the hall. A feeling of calm and contentment enveloped Albus as he watched the ball of light come to a stop a meter from the ground where the lightning had stuck. All fear of danger fled his mind, it gave off the essence of purity, harmlessness, a representation of everything good in the world, but he could sense a conscious, a presence emanating from the orb. Albus was positive that they weren't in danger but the magic was foreign to him, almost as if from a different world. Then a second blue orb began to descend from the sky slightly bigger followed by another, steadily increasing in speed before coming to rest by the first two. The orbs began to descend faster and faster as more came to join the first ones above the floor, forming a line of light connecting the sky to the hall below, as hundred of orbs began to collect, earning an 'aww' of appreciation from the spectators. Albus noticed distantly that the orbs presence had removed his silencing charm, a dangerous show of their power, but he was unable to be concerned do to the calming presence of the orbs.

The sky darkened as the last orb and the clear source of the blue light behind the clouds, floated down into the hall. Packed into a tight sphere half buried in the fog on the floor between gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The sphere of orbs began to rotate, faster and faster touching the center of the great hall floor. The spinning sphere began to spark as energy rippled across the surface releasing blue smoke that clung to it until it disappeared entirely from view. A deep thud echoed out from the smoke with finality, the clouds stopped swirling instantly as if on the clouds reversed, and fast as spells from a wand the orbs shot back out of the smoke in a line, back into the clouds. It seemed like seconds compared to their decent as the orbs returned to the clouds, blue flashed across the ceiling as the last orb returned, the starry night sky enchanting the hall again, the candles flickered feebly gaining strength returning the warmth slowly to the room. Only a dense ball of wispy blue smoke remained in the dissipating fog, in the center of the hall.

As the euphoric sense of calm faded from the great hall, Albus barely noticed he was now standing at the head table leaning eagerly towards the blue smoke in anticipation as most of the students had also shifted, silently waiting for something no knew. The smoke began to slowly revealing the shadow of man with his head down, hunched over on one knee holding himself up with one fist, and a sword in his other hand pointing towards the head table horizontally. Crouching by what appeared to be a black trunk of sorts. The spectators collectively gasped as visitor became fully visible in the center of the great hall. Students, teachers, and Albus alike stared uncomprehendingly at the man who had appeared so dramatically, and yet to move in the center of the hall.

Alyse : just before disturbance

I was trying hard to eat and stay engaged to my best friends Lisa story, but it was hard to mask my disappointment. Another year had come and gone and death still had not sent the help that he promised. I had convinced myself what had happened was real. Personally I didn't believe I was creative enough to create Death's appearance, nor any other explanation why the venom did not kill me. Although it was two years later, and still help had not come, it was getting harder to stay convinced what I thought happened was real.

The threat of my convicted murderer Godfather had done little to improve the living conditions the Dursleys saw fit to impose upon me. The beatings had thankfully stopped somewhat, but my portions were still hardly sufficient. I wished I was a healthy skinny like Lisa, who was beginning to curve in all the right places. I just look skinny and skeletal, unhealthy and unattractive.

Lisa broke me out trance, "So if you have no objections, you'll just sign this contract and you officially become Ron Weasley's wife."

Choking on the mouthful of potatoes I had just taken, I hurriedly coughed out my reply, looking agast. "ugh hell no! What are you talking about?"

"Ah, Miss Potter is still listening to me, you had zoned out. I naturally assumed you were thinking about your true love Ron." Lisa theatrically crooned, clasping her hands in front of her.

Maturely I pretended to examine a small dagger before plunging it into my chest, dramatically taking my life. "Stalker is more like it, Ron is almost as bad as Draco. I would rather die than marry either."I finished glaring at my best friend.

Laughing Lisa held up her hands in surrender. " Just making sure your still with me. I'm still marrying Blaze tho. " Lisa finished dreamily staring off at Slytherin table.

Laughing I chucked a small piece of bread at her which she neatly ducked. " Please you and I both know your going to fall for Neville, Lisa." I laughed even harder at her now shocked face.

"Thats just mean..." Lisa broke off a a small tremor seemed to ripple through the air. "Did you.."

Back to present

Blue orbs, my heart seemed to stop as a hope rekindled in my chest was this it. I stared, unable to take my eyes of the strange man, no boy. No it was not because he was undeniably handsome, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, or his powerful muscular build evident under the white tunic and leggings he was wearing. Nor, the spectacular blue iridescent sword with white veins spider webbed down the blade, its surface rippling in the candle light. I couldn't take my eyes off him because upon his shoulders, sat a Sapphire blue Dragon hatching the exact colors of his sword. It stood no taller than half a foot with its head under a wing, looking both fierce and elegant despite it size and pose.

The dragon was the first to move, pulling its head out from under its wing looking around hall, causing another gasp from its audience. It drank in its surroundings eagerly, its sparkling sapphire blue eyes locked with mine as it did a second sweep of the crowd, uncanny intelligence evident in its eyes as stared intently at me. Seeming satisfied it squeaked excitedly bouncing and humming softly from the boys shoulder, nudging him the face with its snout a couple times, before happily returning to inspecting the people nearest too it with curious excitement from the safety of his shoulder. Slowly the boy opened his eyes lifting his head from the floor to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood leaning over the head table. Seeming satisfied he slowly stood, sheathing his blade across his back an identical blue sheath that was detailed beautifully with intricate vines running down it. He rotated, sweeping his gaze in a circle around the hall as he went, causing the students withdraw back into their seats as he began to move.

Looking at his dragon inquiringly as if in conversation, he swept over the ravenclaw table again until he finally locked eyes with me briefly, his brilliant brown eyes excited and cautious. His eyes made me feel safe for the briefest of moments, a rare feeling in my life, until Dumbledore finally found his voice.

"Welcome travelers! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the head master Albus Dumbledore, and to whom do we have the pleasure of hosting this evening?" Having collected himself, Albus had come to stand in front of the head table, with his arms spread open in a gesture of welcome, his eyes twinkling. If he was wary of boy he did not show it.

The boy turned to his dragon again seeming to have a silent conversation before the dragon nodded to him, stepping forward he came to a stop in front of Albus at the front of the hall. " My name is Eragon Brom's Son and my dragon, her name Saphira. We invoke the treaty of VraelVraelVrael the Great, and seek an audience with you."

*QM*

While the name of the treaty meant nothing to students or teachers, Dumbledore visibly paled the front of the hall, pausing momentarily "Certainly, if yVraelu would kindly follow me to a private room behind me." Spinning on the spot Dumbledore turned to Professor Mcgonagall. "Minvera if you could keep the children in the hall and seal it until we return." Satisfied with the nod he got Albus turned back to his guest. " If you would follow me Eragon."

Looking back at his trunk Eragon waved a lazy hand at it grinning in satisfaction when it rushed to the front of the hall to follow them floating a foot off the ground. The hall gasped at the wandless magic, and the black trunk most had failed to notice. If the attention bothered Eragon and Saphira they did not show it. Leading them to a small door behind the head table Albus lead them to a small room feigning calm.

Inside, Albus's mind was rearing with concern and excitement. Never had the Treaty of Varel been invoked since its creation since after the last great war with the goblins thousands of years ago. Not because it was nefarious in nature, but because the conditions required to fulfill the treaty require a visitor from another world, and not just any world, Alegaseia.

Conjuring a couple stools and a table in front of the fire, Albus invited Eragon to sit. "Eragon and Saphira, you have come a long way is there anything we can get you? Food? Drink?" Albus asked politely taking his seat across from Eragon.

" Thanks but I'm fine Professor Dumbledore, but some strips of meat for Saphira would make you quick friends. She has not been a hatchling in a long time, she has to eat more when she is this size." Eragon accepted with a smile, grateful for the hospitality.

This startled Albus slightly, folding his hands he asked quietly. " Please, call me Albus. Not be rude but Saphira's intelligent, she talks?"

"As intelligent as you or I, she is unlike any dragon in your realm." Eragon replied waving him off, "Its easier if she tells you, she will touch your mind to talk if you let her. Just don't slam your shields up."

Amused Dumbledore turned to Saphira folding his hands on the table. "What kind of meat would you like Saphira?"

_Deer If you have it. Thankyou old one for not shooting spells at us as we landed, we were unsure of what to expect. _Saphira responded kindly, gliding off Eragon's shoulder onto the table.

" It is always best, to try to ask before shooting." Dumbledore replied, smiling widely, pleasantly surprised at her contact in his mind. Dumbledore snapped his fingers summoning an elf, who appeared with a pop wrapped tightly in his Hogwarts towel. Giving it the order the elf popped away for 30 seconds before popping back with a plate laden with meat.

_Thankyou_ Saphira projected to Everyone. Startling the elf at the contact with its mind causing him to pop away unexpectedly.

"To the point Eragon why are you here and for how long?" Dumbledore asked expectantly, his desire for information winning out, over his usual pleasantries.

"Officially we are here because of a magic accident in my world that sent me spinning into your world. We seek asylum under the treaty of Vrael the Great. Unofficially, your world approaches destruction, and hero of good is not ready. I was brought here by Death himself as he rules over both worlds. I am here to protect Alyse Potter so she may do what she will be here till she no longer needs us." Eragon said formally, in a voice that sounded beyond his years.

" You will win the war for us then!" Dumbledore jumped in excitedly, his blue eyes twinkling, and pleading.

Looking down guiltily, Eragon prepared to disappoint Albus. "No, we are not here to win your war for you. We are here to protect Alyse, so she may do what she must to end the war, I am not the hero of this war. I may help even the odds but I will not kill Lord Voldemort personally, we are more of a bodyguard."

Albus sighed with a smaller smile on his face, " That is unfortunate, but your help will still be invaluable. The Treaty had favorable comments about Dragon riders, still this gives me new hope for the outcome of this war! Why did Death send you here, and how do you know of Alyse and Voldemort already?"

"I think it is best that we wait until Alyse can join us to finish this conversation. I swear on my magic that I am a friend and alley and who has traveled a long way to give aid to the side of light, and will not hurt any children in any way, of light or dark allegiance until we finish this conversation." Eragon swore on his magic, surprising Dumbledore.

Clapping his hands together Albus stood, "Well it is time to go rejoin the students and explain what we can and are willing to share, best to keep our enemies guessing. I will tell the masses you are only here for a short while, hopefully our enemies will make the mistake of thinking you'll be gone soon and not properly address the threat. Leave your trunk the elves will move it for you once your sorted. You are 14 yes?"

Nodding Eragon held an arm out for Saphira who hoped back up onto his shoulder, humming happily now that she was fed.

"Look the door!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly, grabbing onto Alyse's arm. "I wonder if Eragon is staying here, did you see how gorgeous he is." The whole hall went quiet as Eragon and Albus emerged again.

" If I may have your attention, students, and faculty alike. I know many of you have questions about our guest. Eragon and Saphira are from another world..." An excited buzz of whispers exploded around the houses, many just stared with disbelief. After a couple seconds Albus continued, " They were caught in a magical accident that brought them to our world."

" While they are here we will extend our hospitality, and let them join us learning magic, and when the spirits, the blue orbs we saw earlier come again, Eragon and Saphira will be called to go back," a small sigh of disappointment could be heard from the female population. " Eragon has shown aptitude enough to join our fourth year class, so it appears we have one more student to sort."

Motioning to McGonagall, he stepped off too the side, to allow her to take center as she summoned the stool and hat to her. Putting on a stern face she began, determined to treat him like any other student, regardless to her obvious confusion on what was going on. "Eragon if you will sit here, I will place this hat upon your head, and it will sort you into your house that you will live, study, play for the next four years. They will be your family, the houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She quickly explained what each of the qualities of the houses, and the house point system. " Without hesitation Eragon sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon his head.

"Yes, yes quite the anomaly, looks 14 but with enough experience to be over 100, how confusing. Loyalty, cunning, and very brave. However a desire to learn is constant, to easy." The hat spoke up earning a startled hiss from Saphira. "Better be Ravenclaw!" The hall went up in cheers, as the Ravenclaw's celebrated loudly for their new house mate. Eragon took a seat new to the first years at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Eragon tried smiling encouragingly at the first years, however they seemed mortified just by his presence.

"A couple things students before I let you retire for the night. Now that our guest is seated how about we learn some history! First Eragon and Saphira are the second Dragon and Rider to visit our world. The First was Vrael and his Dragon during the last wizarding war against the Goblins. With Vrael's help we won, and governing body you know today, the wizigamot, was formed shortly after, and Vrael then returned to his world. Vrael did help make before he left however, the first treaty in the wizigamot, and as you heard it is called the Treaty Of Vrael the Great.

Its a set of laws designed to protect the Dragon Riders when they rarely, albeit accidentally come into our world. First, is Eragon is allowed to carry a weapon in public. Second, is that they have diplomatic immunity against those that harm their dragon. Free advice students, and staff, if you harm his dragon he is allowed to punish you up to and including death. Please remember that sword is across his back is not for decoration, if you harm his Dragon you may not live to regret it. Third Saphira is not similar to the dragons here and is not bound to the regulations of dragons in our world, she is intelligent as any of us and don't forget it" Dumbledore paused, letting that sink in searching the face or everyone in the room before he continued.

"While his magic does not work due to the slight differences in the properties of magic in our worlds, he has exception control over magic similar to mine own when I was his age. It will take him but a short time to cast at fourth year level by what he has shown me, with a little study.

Now it is late due to the unseen events that brought us our new student. As a treat first period is cancelled Tomorrow" This was met with a cheer of enthusiasm from the students, excited of the prospect of sleeping in on the first day of classes. " Welcome everyone new and old to another year, its sure to be an exciting one. Now go rest up, and if the ravenclaw fourth year could stay behind for a couple minutes. Prefects." Dumbledore concluded walking back up towards the head table as the teachers swarmed him, McGonagall was at the lead, the look on her face promised interrogation.

The prefects snapped out of the trance, and started the organizing the first years for the first trip to the dormitories. The older kids started taking leave, if a bit begrudged to incase anything else happens.

Eragon POv

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief as the great hall began to empty out, _Its been a long time since we've made that kind of entrance _Eragon thought tiredly to Saphira.

_It has. Three years ago when the spirits start transporting us here I was a huge fierce beast. _Saphira voice rumbled in his mind sadly, _Now I am smaller than most Eagles. How am I to protect you. _With a slow hop she glided off his shoulder onto the table coiling up.

_Hey its only for a couple years, besides you've taken such good care of me its my turn for a while to do the same for you. I know that deep inside you is a fearsome beast that has shattered the Empire's army's and destroyed whole battalions herself. _Eragon said soothingly scratching the soft leathery skin under her jaw, forcing her to look at him. _Fierce and beautiful, as ever my dragon, and you will be big again._

_and were still together. _Saphira finished, feeling a little better hoping up and nuzzling his hand, A soft hum coming from deep in her chest. _Besides I've carried you everywhere for more than a hundred years its your turn!_ She leapt off from the table, squeaking happily as she circled him.

Its a special bond between Dragon and Rider, their minds are linked allowing them to share emotions, thoughts, and pain. Eragon could feel her happiness through their link, while they were both old, the spirits had given them brand new bodies. Only dead materials could move between worlds, with the exceptions of spirits, their bodies had to be left behind. While they were old spirits he could feel the impulses of his age acting on him, he didn't feel as old anymore. Eragon felt a little reckless in his impulses, like a kid again, thankfully he still had his memories of why not to be reckless, no point making the same errors twice. Not just a new body but really and truly 14 again. Eragon felt like a human, but he could still feel the elven strength in his body, the spirits had not taken the dragon's gifts from him.

_again we are to save a world against all odds. _Saphira said landing softly in front of him._ Together?_

_As always Eragon agreed._

"Splenid." Dumbledore's cheerful voice brought Eragon back to his surroundings. A small crowd of students had gathered around him and Saphira he assumed were the fourth years from his house as they were the only ones left in the hall. " I still must have a word with Eragon, if you all could wait up in the common room for him when he joins you shortly. I will send him up with Alyse when we are done." Eragon did not miss the small glare Lisa threw Alyse as she got up to leave with the others.

With the dismissal, rest of Eragon's classmates cleared out talking excitedly as they headed for the door. Only Eragon, Saphira, Alyse and Dumbledore remained. "Now if we could move to the room behind the head table again, I would love to hear this story. Alyse if you would join us please."

Smoothing the front of her robes self consciously, Alyse stood as gracefully as she could manage.

Conjuring three soft lounger chairs by the fireplace, and a small coffee table, the motley crue settled in. Dumbledore sending the elf again for tea and meat for Saphira. Landing with a soft thump on the table Saphira dug in, ignoring everyone. Unclipping his sword Eragon leaned it against the fireplace within reach before sitting. Alyse a little uneasily, folding her hands nervously in her lap spoke up softely. "Why am I here professor?"

" I asked you to be here." Intercepting the question, Eragon leaned in on his elbows his brown and green eyes locking together as Alyse's face turned confused, so many questions on her face. "Your part in the story is essential for it to make sense. Death sends his regards, he's sorry about the wait."

Silence dominated the room as the intense staring match between Alyse and Eragon continued, emotion on her face changing from confusion to shock. Breaking the eye contact she leaned softly back in her chair, " It was real...It happened, I really did meet death." Alyse whispered softly in wonder, as she looked back and forth between Dumbledore. "He... sent...help.." She said slowly, as she conquered he astonishment. "He sent help!" She said louder with a squeal, bolting off her chair, launching herself in a hug at Eragon out of excitement.

Laughing, Eragon returned the hug. " Yes, were here." Releasing her, Alyse returned to her seat a breathtaking smile on her face.

Shocked slightly by what he was hearing, Albus asked confused. "Death? You made a deal with Death?! What did you promise!? Alyse!"

Seeing Albus becoming agitated, Alyse rushed in to explain. " Yes, I met Death. Yes, I made a deal with him, but it was for something I was already destined to do. It was Death who told me the prophecy, not Tom Riddle. Death determined I was incapable of killing Voldemort on my own, Eragon is a gift to help me succeed."

Shocked Albus leaned back into his chair, doubt etched on his face. "You saw Death in the chamber? But that means, you died?"

"No I did not die." Alyse began slowly carefully picking her words. "I was about to. The basilisk fang had punctured my arm when its momentum stabbed itself upon the sword of Gryffindor. It then fell on me crushing my leg, I was dieing. Death saved me said my job was not done yet, I still had to kill Voldemort. Then one of the blue things you saw today came inside of me and removed the basilisks venom. Giving Phakes enough time to save me from my internal injuries." Alyse finished showing Albus the scare on her arm from the fang.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes still untrusting.

" Would you have believed me, you barely do now." Alyse shot back sharply. "I would have been in mugungo's by the end of the week. Death gave me Natural oclumacy to keep you out of my head too."

Jumping in Eragon pulled an old charred looking book, and a small clear vial with a black wispy smoke like substance inside it. " Death said you wouldn't believe it, the first is a memory from Death himself, from when Ariana was hit with the final spell, till they went beyond together. The book you should recognize from the dig in Egypt, you watched it burn as Grindelwald destroyed it, when you lost the race to recover it back in WWII."

Dumbledore's sat dumfounded as he stared between the vial and book, his hands tightly clenching the arms of his chair. "How did you know about Ariana?" his voice shook.

Eragon ignored him, seeing that they weren't getting anywhere. " I swear on my magic that this is a real memory from death unaltered and true, that the book is the real thing recovered from the fire by Death a long time ago, and that everything we have told you about her deal with death is true. So mote be it." His hand glowed a faint blue as he sore the vow. Motioning his hand he levitated a cup of tea to himself to prove he still had is magic.

Albus's mouth open and closed several times wordlessly, struggling to comprehend. "How are you doing that?"

"The magic of my world requires a more intimate feel of magic, we do not use a medium like a wand. I find your world's magic easier to access blindly by feel, even when unstructured by formal spells, as all the ones I know don't work here."

"Well, I might as well summon my pensive, I would like to view this memory myself before we go any farther." Albus stated sending an elf with a snap of his fingers retrieving the sallow bowl from his office.

Placing the pensive on the table, Albus quickly poured in the memory, before leaning in anxiously.

The room was dark, with only a small light illuminating what he could only assume was death, standing as immortal as ever with his scythe. Albus felt his skin crawl as he felt the eyes that he could not see lock on his, this was not just a memory. Today Albus would speak with Death.

"Yes Albus this part is real time, your not in the memory yet." Death began his rasping voice somehow comforting almost to Albus. "I saved your Alyse, I have sent help with no malicious intent. Eragon is a great ally for you, but he is not yours to manipulate, he is in charge when it comes to Alyse. The horcrux inside her is gone, and with that the need to sacrifice her, continued pursuit of this will end with you embedded on Eragon's sword, got it."

Albus nodded dumbly, he felt exposed, how could Death know his plans, yet at the same time how could he not.

Death continued. " Eragon will explain the book, but here is the memory of Ariana. I hope it brings you peace."

The scene faded into a crowded back yard spells were flying everywhere. Reds of stunners, yellows and purples of cutters, and the sickly green of Ak's. Three boys, the moment of his worst nightmares was in front of him, Grindelwald, Albert, and Albus himself in a duel to death.

It was exactly as he remembered except for a prone figure leaning up against the house, unbothered by the spells destroying it around him.

"Ah Albus you caught up." Death rasped, playing with his scyth. "Here it is pay close attention to Grindlewald."

Popping up from a crouch that Grindelwald had used to dodge conjured chains, he spun his wand the silent Ak exploding from his wand in a ball of green light, streaking toward the back door. The back door bursted open, and Little Ariana sprinted straight into the center of the fight meeting the spell in the middle of the yard.

" NO!" Albus, screamed helplessly, desperately sprinting to her form, its lifeless body dead swaying on her feet, already slumping when his own ak hit her, as she began to fall.

Collapsing to his knees, Albus held his head in his hands as he cried in grief as he knelt next to his sister prone form, "It wasn't me... All these years I thought it was me."

"No it wasn't." A soft form pulled his head out of his hands, the spirit of Ariana said kneeling in front of him. "I love you Albus, please it time to forgive yourself." With one last loving look into Albus's eye she stood, walking over to death and taking his hand in hers. "I am ready."

"Albus." Death said turning, "Only the memory shall remain, no Death, no ghost of Ariana will be here if you play this memory again, neither will our talk. Those parts were for you, if you choose to show your brother what happened it will be from the perspective of a cat hiding under the steps. Take care Albus."

Landing in an undignified pile on the floor, Albus shakily stood, tears still on his face from the memory. Carefully removing the now white memory, he placed it back in the vial and then his robe pocket. Gracefully sitting back in his chair he looked at Alyse and Eragon again, tears still in his face. They needed to wrap up things quickly, it was getting late and Albus had to go see his brother and show him the truth. "This book, was the last copy of a spell invented by an Egyptian Pharaoh, made to end the reign of a dark wizard. It was unfortunately not ready for them in time, the runes still needed some balancing. In a desperate attempt, the pharaoh sent out 6 complete sets of their progress and the possibilities, the original incomplete set you see here was buried in the center of the city.

Only one copy escaped the city one night and eventually made it to the hands of young man of the ancient Peveral family. A family that would later become know as Gryffindor." Dumbledore paused fingering the charred cover of the book almost fearfully. Seeing Alyse confused face he hastened to elaborate. "Why would pureblood families Alyse, who look down on anything remotely muggle in activity, own some of the oldest and best enchanted armor, swords, and bows? Even to go as far as to make it mandatory for every member of their family to learn how to use the crudest and most basic form of all muggle weapons. To attempt master an art so distinctively muggle even when they despise almost every aspect of muggle culture."

Alyse shock her head, it made no sense, a culture that hated the other above all else engaging in such a muggle activity. It could only mean one thing, "Because they have had to use them." She responded unsure.

Giving her a brilliant smile, Albus said, "Exactly. Why is Hogwarts in a defendable castle, why did Godric make his sword? Why, because they had to. This spell, once it was completed, and yes it was completed, can be traced throughout history. It is one of a kind, and requires tremendous power to cast. It prevents anyone from using any magic with the intent to harm, incapacitate, or kill another. How I've no idea, the amazing part of the spell is its ability to linger. When cast, the magic is in residual form, like nuclear waste, slowly breaking down over the years until its gone. How long it last depends on the castor casting it."

"So it effectively strips their magic to hurt people, the unforgivables, all they have left is muggle method to push their agenda." Alyse nodded with comprehension.

"Yes, but it comes with a great price, we also loose our defense. Defensive magic intent falls under the same category as to harm. All magic is determined by intent of the castor. While it prevents people from running around killing with a flick of the wrist, also brings us into medieval war. Gruesome, horrifying and haunting full frontal warfare, it may turn the tide of the war but sacrifices anyones innocence who fights in it. I don't know how Death could expect me to even think of casting it. Muggles don't train in it, our halfbloods and muggleborns would be near defenseless against the trained arm of a pureblood. " Dumbledore finished, looking disgusted at book, then expectantly at Eragon.

Saphira seemingly pleased with her meal flew back to Eragon's chair resting on the arm, responded to everyone with her mind, causing Alyse to almost fall out of her chair.

_Because old one, it gives them a chance, outright defeat or slim chance at success. To not complete it and cast it would be their doom. _

With wide eyes Alyse lifted her head out of her hands, an expression of shock. shakily she muttered. "huh, she spoke...um in my head. Oh I've lost it, I mean Albus said she was intelligent but she just talked! I thought I had shields for this."

Laughing Eragon rushed in to explain. " Its mind talk, she can project her thoughts into peoples head, it doesn't usually get caught by oclamcy shields because...well I'm not to sure to be honest."

_Its because my mind is different from yours Little one. Your defense is built for other humans, not a Dragon. Only masters of the art even think of defending from the minds of beasts._

"Well, we cannot make a decision to cast or not to cast until it finished at any rate, I need to think about it. This could decide the war, but in our favor, it seems this would just make things worse." Dumbledore said pocketing the book, before continuing " We need to wrap up for tonight, that decision is long off. Why did it take two years for you to get here, and what was that blue orb thing that brought you hear and healed Alyse, could I make one if Alyse was hurt?"

"Travel between worlds is not instantaneous, but it is not slow either, considering we were transported between worlds, something that should by all rights be impossible. For three years we traveled between dimensions, surrounded by the blue glow of the spirits." Eragon explained, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"Spirits?" Alyse interrupted, unable to stop himself. "Is that what the blue orbs were?"

Eragon smiled patiently, enthused by his captivated audience. " Yes, they are incredibly dangerous. In our world a sorcerer can summon spirits to give them power, but to do so its like imprisoning the spirit against their will until they are released. However, if one summons a spirit to powerful the sorcerer become possessed by the spirit, becoming a shade, one of the most evil and powerful beings in our world. When and if you are lucky enough to meet a free spirit in the wild they look like the orbs you saw, and give off the good peaceful feeling you felt in the great spirits would have you believe they are more pure and innocent then they really are, to make the idea of summoning, and imprisoning them to a person one of the greatest inhumanities possible. Unfortunately from a healing perspective you cannot summon them in this world."

"How extraordinary!" Albus said excitedly, his right hand subconsciously stroking his beard in thought. " The power of the Spirits must be far beyond anything possible for normal magicians to achieve."

"Unimaginable Power, thankfully summoning is not possible in your world, the possibility of disaster it too great." Eragon said soberingly, absently scratching behind Saphira's ear as she curled up on his lap, humming.

_The spirits that brought us here, are the medium between our worlds controlled by Death, instructed us while we traveled on your progress man and wizarding kind. Along basic info of the girl we are to protect, namely her appearance, a basic rundown of what happened to make her the girl who lived. _ Saphira projected to Albus, Alyse and Eragon, rejoining the conversation now that she had finished her dear meat.

Jumping in after Saphira, Eragon quickly moved to fill in the gaps before Albus could get distracted with another question, seeing the look in his eyes. " The basics on Alyse gave us the basics on our enemy was very limited information, on Alyse and Voldemort. Thankfully the wizarding progress lesson gave the basic of Hogwarts as well so we should be able to become a part of your world fairly easily, and begin our mission. I am here to end the dark lord, then the spirits will come to take me back." Eragon gave Alyse a kind smile, which she returned shyly.

Albus sat quietly for several minutes, digesting all the information Eragon and Saphira were throwing at him. Nodding he replied smiling warmly, " Agreed, as long as you can keep up, you shall stay in the fourth year class, I'm sure Alyse will help you. How old are you two really? You both seem much older than your bodies suggest. Your both look so young." Dumbledore asked clearly confused.

"The sprits, souls, demons whatever you wish to call them have made us young again so we can better blend. I myself am 14 again, and Saphira is a hatchling. Saphira's growth is also different in this world she will be this size for another two years, then her growth will be explosive for a year so she is ready for battle, and can breathe fire, she cannot right now. In the world we just came were both several centuries old, in bodies immortalized at our primes, and we still have all our knowledge all those years have given us. Although we truly feel young again, unburdened by the weight of hundreds of years of memories, almost foolish again. We feel innocent, the world is again wonderful and new, we are truly kids again." Eragon honestly, trying to sort out how he and Saphira felt about the change, playing with his hands.

"Well, thats a small relief, I do not pretend that a Dragon no matter how smart, spitting flames around a school with children worried me. You are in reality 14 year olds again, with far more knowledge than one would usually have. The spirits truly do have amazing power to both rejuvenate the body and the mind. How do we start?" Albus asked, seeming amazed at the immense power of the spirits, and satisfied with Eragon and Saphira's response to his questions.

Eragon smiled, "The treaty makes it clear what is to happen and is recognized by the wizigamot. Although few except the oldest of pureblood family's have a copy of the treaty as it was Vrael -the first visitor and dragon rider from our world-and the leaders of the time who formed your government and wrote it. This is going to stir things up and hopefully sway things for the light of good."

"Well, I believes that covers everything immediately pertaining this evening." Albus said seeing Alyse try to hide a yawn from her couch." I'll leave it too Alyse to get you to the Ravenclaw common room, and introduce you to the others. Now before I leave, you and I are going tomorrow morning to go to diagon alley for your school supplies, and we should be back in time for your first class at 10:15am. Do try not to stay up too late." Tucking his pensive under an arm, Albus left small room.

Standing with exaggerated stretch, Alyse politely waited watching saphira fly around the small room while Eragon fastened his sword to the harness on his back. "We best be moving, our common room isn't the closest by any stretch."

Snapping his fingers at his jet black trunk, it rose a foot from the floor and floated over to him hovering near by. "Lead on."Eragon said cheerfully.

Alyse just shook her head, impressed by the blasé way he was using wandless magic, leading the pair back into the great hall its candles dimly glowing for the night. They walked in silence through the great hall, Alyse continually glancing back at his trunk and then shyly at him out of the corner of her eye. "Its really quite impressive how you keep doing that, its rare for older wizards, let alone someone of our age to use wandless magic as well as you do. Albus said it had something to do with your world's magic?" Alyse shyly unable to hide her curiosity.

"To cast magic in my world you need to be able to feel magic, sense it, taste it, feel the burn of power that is constantly on the edge of your finger tips. It requires knowledge of an Ancient language to weave the magic. Everything, people, objects, elements have a name in this dead language and that name gives you power over that object. Your knowledge of the language determines how versatile you can be as a caster. These words are called true names, everything has a true name, the more you understand the name the more effectively you can control that thing, with less words."

Interrupting quickly, Alyse explained also spinning on the spot in at the base of the marble staircase. "And this is marble staircase, that can take you all the way to the seventh floor. The ravenclaw common room is located in Ravenclaw tower, which can be accessed from the 5th floor. Its not the farthest from the great hall, the poor Gryffindors have to go all the way to the seventh. Your magic seems limitless." Alyse finished leading him up the staircase, giving him a smile.

"I bet the view is worth the walk to the seventh floor." Eragon rationalized before continuing explaining his magic. "Magic in my world is limited by energy, so you can only cast a spell to accomplish a task that you could accomplish manually. To move a mountain, you have to have enough energy stored and available to cast that if you had too you could move the mountain manually, rock by rock all at once. As you use your magic your magic reserves grows, its a muscle. How you word the spell in the language determines how much energy it takes to cast the spell, and what the spell does. Due to the nature, there is no limit to what you can do as long as your wording is creative enough, you have enough energy, and your knowledge of the ancient language is sufficient." Eragon paused as he looked at Alyse, her face was scrunched up in a small frown, trying to make sense all the information Eragon had just shared.

"Why do you think your magic doesn't work here?" Alsye asked curiously, turning of into what he assumed was the fifth floor corridor.

"The ancient language to control magic does not work here. I can feel your magic and with a bit of will make it work. It seems magic here has more to do with desire and intent of the caster. Magic is not bound to the power of a name like in my world that is why I assume it does not work here. Naturally like your magic there is limits, you cannot raise the dead, the further away you target or task is, the more energy it takes to cast. It is very dangerous because if you word something wrong or try to tackle a spell that requires to much energy, energy will flee your body until you are dead. It takes years of practice to learn your limits.

"So the magic is really dangerous then, More so than ours?" Alyse asked drinking in the information, Eragon smiled nodding, it seemed the Ravenclaw lived up to their reputation.

_"_Fortunately your world does not have the capability for our magic. It is a dangerous and volatile magic, it almost destroyed my world, yours is better off without it." Eragon finished, as he and Alyse stepped into a winding staircase.

"This staircase leads to the Ravenclaw tower entrance. As a Ravenclaw, we are supposed to be the wisest of the castle. So to get into the Ravenclaw tower you have to answer a riddle. If you get it wrong you must wait until someone else gets it right. Its how you learn." Looking into Eragon's brown eyes she rolled her own, gesturing at the ornate door in front of her, with no or knob or key hole, just a bronze knocker in the shape of a raven. "As if that would keep anyone who is smart enough to guess the answer, we are constantly kicking out hufflepuff firsties. Its like an initiation to them or something."

_does it change often? I love riddles! _Saphira excitedly projected to Alyse, squeaking happily from Eragon shoulder, speaking for the first time since they left Dumbledore.

Alyse laughed amused, "Almost every week. Tradition is tradition, I still say give me a password any day, at least it keeps out those who aren't suppose to be there." Alyse shook her head reaching up to rap the bronze knocker once.

A ghostly voice drifted to them from the door. "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Alyse thought for a moment before she spoke up, "A coffin."

"Undeniable" The door said as it opened to let them in.

"hmm" Alyse said quietly as the door swung open a short spiral staircase. "A little morbid for the first day of school, nothing says welcome like a coffin joke."

Ascending the small stair case Eragon gasped softly, causing Alyse to chuckle. The common room was beautiful, with big glass windows on the far wall giving a spectacular view of the starry sky. There was all sorts of couches and loungers around the fire place and in front of the windows. Several tables behind them, for studying he assumed. Behind the tables were two staircases he assumed went to the dorm rooms, the entire house was themed in the bronze and blue of Ravenclaw. The common room was empty except for the group of year mates that had sat around him in the great hall, and a short wizard looking out the bay windows. It surprised Eragon. "Where is everyone?"

Hearing the question the short wizard desended upon them shaking Eragon's hand firmly. "The curfew for first years is 11:00pm but I cleared it out to prevent you being swarmed on your first night. I am Professor Flitwick, your head of house, and the charms teacher."

"It's an honor." Eragon responded for him and Saphira.

Leading them to the small group lounging on a tight group of couches arranged in a circle around a large coffee table, Flitwick cleared his throat dramatically to address the group. "Now Eragon and Saphira, I personally welcome you to the Ravenclaw house. We are family, and the people you see around you will be the ones you spend the majority of your time around. Now as family we look after each other, help each other when we are struggling with studies, bullies, etc. In house arguments or squabbles are to remain in the common room, we must appear united to the rest of the school. Our squabbles are our business, and no one outside the house needs to know about them. If you need tutoring come talk to me and we'll schedule it. You will share a room with Michael, Terry and Anthony, and please make sure Saphira that you don't eat anyones pet." Earning a nod from Saphira. "Alight I imagine that traveling dimensions tiring so goodnight, and if you have any question be sure to ask your year mates or prefects." With flourish he turned and strolled out of the common room.

"I like him." Eragon mused out loud as Professor Flitwick walked away.

"He's the best, he teaches charms." Alyse agreed taking a seat on the empty couch in the circle. Saphira leapt off his shoulder gliding softly to the coffee table as he unclipped his sword leaning it against the couch sitting.

"She's beautiful. Your Saphira right?" Alyse introduced herself better to Saphira breaking the ice to start conversation in the circle. With the attention off him Eragon turned more fully to Alyse, she was undeniable beautiful he decided, as she bravely reached toward Saphira. Alyse had black raven hair that fell to her shoulders, emerald green eyes , a beautiful oval face. She had a warm if unsure smile on her face, as saphira sniffed her hand.

_I like her. _Saphira hummed in his head, leaning her trianglualr head into Alyse's hand.

_Of course you do everyone likes flattery. _Eragon retorted.

A pretty blond girl on the couch on Alyse's immediate right leaned against Alyse as she reached over to shake his hand. "Lisa Turpin. And these are the rest of our housemates as your are now a Part of Ravenclaw!" Going around the cirlce she started naming people, pointing who was who as she went. " This tall lanky guy sitting next to me is Terry boot, the handsome one next to him Michael Corner," Micheal immaturely stuck his tongue out at Terry. " and on the other side of Michael is Anthony Goldstein. Then the fine woman next to Anthony is Su Li, the beautiful red head next to her Mandy Brocklehurst, and finally Padma Patil, Padma has a twin in Gryffindor. " Lisa was clearly the bubbly type, Eragon mused as he was introduced to everyone in the circle. "The eight of us, well nine of us now that your here make up the fourth years of Ravenclaw."

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm Eragon as I'm sure you all know, and this is Saphira. You can talk to her directly, and she wants to say hello. Saphira way of communicating is scary at first because projects her thoughts into your mind so don't be alarmed when you feel her conscious in your head."

_Hello little ones, its wonderful to meet you._ Saphira projected her thoughts to the group, earning a collective gasp from the group except for Alyse who was getting used to it.

"Wow..you ..you talked." Lisa muttered out loud. "ho ma, um wow. um are you excited to be at Hogwarts?" asked Saphira with a new respect for what she was really talking to.

_Yes it quite fun to be on an adventure again. _Saphira replied happily, hopping towards her to sniff her hand._ Its all right I won't bite._

Warily Lisa stretched out her hand and scratched Saphira under the Jaw like they had seen Eragon and Alyse do as they approached, relaxing as Saphira started humming and leaning her triangular head into her hand. Laughing Lisa cooed, "awe your just a big softy aren't you?"

_I like her. _Saphira comment to Eragon.

_Of course you do. _Eragon teased rolling his eyes, happy saphira was enjoying herself.

Moving in front of Alyse Saphira pressed her head into Alyse's waiting hand again. _Thankyou, your beautiful too. _She projected to Alyse and Eragon only.

_suck up. _Eragon teased, as Alyse turned a bright red, earning a snort from Saphira, smoke trailing from her nostrils.

The group started loosening up, the girls crowding around Saphira, admiring her. The guys group around Eragon, Terry seemed to spokesperson for the group, "that is an amazing sword mate, what is it goblin?" He asked eagerly.

Drawing the sword from his sheath by the couch Eragon held it up for their inspection. "This is a hand and a half sword made by the finest elven smith in my world, from the metal of a falling star, it is unbreakable and never dulls. The goblins wish they had a sword like this, it is finer than anything they can make. The swords name was Fire in a language back home but is unpronounceable here. When it was first made, every time I said its name it burst into flames. " Passing the blade to Terry, Eragon smiled warmly at them, "It has saved my life in many battles."

"Wicked, do you think you think you could teach us to sword fight sometime?" Terry asked as he held the sword before passing it to Anthony.

"I would have to ask Dumbledore but I don't see it being a problem." Eragon replied, making eye contact with Alyse. "Has anyone tried before?" It was an innocent question, but Eragon was curious who was pureblood.

Only Anthony nodded, "A little, its a bit of a tradition from my dad's side. We are pureblood's but we have given up most of the beliefs of the hardcore pureblood families. Sword fighting is in our families charter that we all must learn, its the one real tradition we still do as a family." Anthony explained proudly, unaware of the significance of the information to Eragon.

Sheathing his sword as he got it back from Michael Eragon asked curiously, "Flitwick is the Charms teacher, who teaches the other classes?"

" Professor Moody is new, and he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. The position is cursed, no teacher has lasted longer than a year in almost 40 years, and most end up dead." Lisa finished dramatically drawing her finger across her throat, as the girls rejoined the conversation.

"Oh please Lisa, they do not, what about Lupin last year or Lockheart the year before?" Alyse asked rationally, walking up ahead beside Lucy.

"Almost all!" Lisa defended, "They just got lucky."

"I wouldn't mind if Professor Snape didn't get lucky." Terry joked leaning back into his couch with his arms behind his head.

_what does Professor Snape teach? _Saphira asked the group, her sudden comment cause Padma and Mandy to jump at the unexpected at the contact again.

" He teaches potions, and is Head of Slytherin house." Padma supplied after she recovered, turning to face Saphira. " He is particularly nasty to Lisa and Alyse but I hear he's like that to the entire Gryffindor house, due to their rivalry with slytherin. But no one is sure why he hates Lisa and Alyse. No Terry I don't think its because he likes men. " The group laughed quietly to this.

"I think it makes sense." Terry defended himself quietly. " Transfiguration is taught by Professor Mcgonagall, and Herbology is taught by Professor Sprout. I wonder if she was hired because of her name?" Terry asked grinning at Anthony.

"Most definitely." Anthony replied, reaching over to smack his best friend on the back of the head. "It couldn't be that she is brilliant."

"I'm just saying her named helped!" Terry responded tackling Anthony causing the couch to tip over backwards as they wrestled, Micheal cheering from his own couch and shouting encouragement.

"ugh, boys." Su Li rolled her eyes and continued. " History of magic is taught by Professor Binns and is a ghost. Madam Hooch is the flying instructor, Professor Trelawney teaches Divination, and rubbish if you ask me. Professor Hagrid teaches care of magical creatures, Ancient runes is taught by Professor Babbling, Arithmancy by Professor Vector, and um ..I think thats it?" Su Li finished looking at Padma.

"You forgot Astronomy and Muggle Studies which are taught by Professor Burbage and Professor Sinistra respectively.

"So this is the lovely Ravenclaw common room, the view is much better earlier in the evening. You can see the mountains and the lake and the grounds quite spectacularly from here. Thats most of the important, the rest we can learn and explain as we go, its almost 12 already. Its mostly a quiet dorm due to the studious nature of our house, so please be respectful. Curfew is back in common room by ten, in bed by one, and if you'll follow me I'll take you to our dorm room. Goodnight Ladies." Terry said in a rush, dusting himself off after getting up from the floor, clearly tired and wanting to rap up.

_Goodnight little ones it was lovely meeting you all. _Saphira projected to the girls who responded in kind.

Following the guys Eragon was lead up the right staircase carrying his sword under one arm and Saphira in the other, his faithful trucnk floating behind him. "The right stair case is for the guys." Michael began, "If you try to go up the girls one by accident or on purpose, its spelled to turn into a slippery slide sending you tumbling and alerting Flitwick of what you tried to do. Quite embarrassing really."

Opening the fourth door, labeled fourth year boys smartly, Eragon was treated to the sight of large room with four large four poster beds, and four tall dressers. Another door on the far side that appeared to lavatories. Floating the trunk in front of the bed without oneEragon was a little nervous to open it, they didn't know, death packed it.

"This bed is yours as you can see, Toilets, and showers threw that door. I imagine your tired, so Goodnight and we'll see you in first class I imagine once your done with Professor Dumbledore." And with that the group dispersed leaving them to their business, going to their own trunks and beginning to unpack into their dressers.

Saphira leap off his shoulder and onto the bed sitting, watching Eragon carefully as he examined the trunk. Opening his own trunk, Eragon discovered a note, a small dagger, and keys on top of the clothes in his trunk, a set of locks lined the top edge each labeled with a number from 1 to 5.

Eragon and saphira,

This is a wizards trunk, the trunk is larger on the inside than the outside. The keys you see open different compartments of the trunk as you can see the number one is currently turned open. One is clothes, two is weapons and Armor, three is your forge, and four has some living accommodations, living room, bathroom, bedroom, and small kitchen. The fifth will only open once Voldemort is dead. I would share what each do only with people you trust and leave the keys in the clothes drawer for connivence. Only you will be able to open the trunk after you key yourself in by pricking a finger with the blade. It only takes a drop of blood, but it prevents any one but you from opening or moving it. You can key in more people but choose wisely. Well, thats it! I hope you have a good life, good luck, and don't fail.

Death

Ps. I'd wait to look inside everything until your alone, and burn this please.

_Death thought of everything, it makes you wonder what else he knows. _Saphira commented lazily from the bed, having seen the note through her connection to Eragon mind.

Smiling Eragon focused on the feeling his magic, clearly thinking his intent and desire for fire incinerating the note instantly. He smiled when the note burn't to a crisp after a bit of focus. _It will be nice to learn some spells. _Then slowly he unpacked his clothes into his dresser, and keyed himself into the truck. Using a toothbrush found in the cloths drawer he brushed, slipped the sword the harness off and putting it and the sword beside his bed within reach. Changing in some fresh clothes Eragon climbed into the soft bed that was now his. Crawling up to his side, Saphira coiled up against him.

_Goodnight little one. _Saphira thought sleepily.

_Goodnight Saphira. Eragon thought before soundly fallen asleep, it had been a long day._

_ *QM*_

"Eragon...Eragon." A voice softly called from the door of their room.

"mm what?" Eragon asked groggily, siting up to face the shadow in the doorway.

"Dumbledore is waiting for you in common room. He request that you have a shower, get dressed and meet him down there when you were ready." The male voice rushed, clearly uncomfortable being there.

"Mmmk tell him I'll be there shortly." Hoping off the bed Eragon grabbed a set of clothes from his dresser and headed to the showers.

_Morning Saphira, Dumbledore's waiting for us. _Eragon projected to saphira.

_Good morning. _Saphira replied lazily, she was laying on her side, her head tuck under her wing and her tail wrapped tightly around her body.

Being told of the advancements of society while being hurtled through space and time is one thing, seeing them first hand was something else. To Eragon, a boy grew up in a world, of outhouses and camber pots, the loo a marvelous invention. Clean and efficient he couldn't help but think to Saphira as he flushed a loo for the first time. Eragon had used showers in the Elven capital back in his world, but a shower that charmed to stay the perfect temperature was a thing of beauty.

As he finished his shower and got dressed, Eragon happily thought to Saphira, _I am really going to like it here._

_And we have only been inside the castle, imagine what the outside world will hold. _Saphira replied taking off from the bed and landing on his shoulder as he was brushing his teeth. _And the deodorant makes you smell so lovely. _

_Hey I am very manly. _Eragon playfully retorted not missing the joke. Satisfied he was presentable, Eragon grabbed his sword strapping it to his back, relaxing with its familiar weight.

With his new morning routine completed, Eragon and Saphira headed down into the common room. Dumbledore was sitting in a lazy boy looking out bay windows over the mountains, he was not alone however, Alyse Potter was also with him sitting on another couch next to his. The reason was obvious as the view offered from the tower was spectacular, the sun was just peeking over the mountains, lighting the lake with warm red colors the rippled and flowed with its waves.

"Good Morning!" Eragon called brightly to the two of them startling Alyse slightly, which amusing to say the least. " Terry did not do the View justice last night"

"Good Morning Eragon and Saphira. I agree, of all the houses I still believe the Ravenclaw's get the best view from their common room. If you can wake up early enough to catch it. I trust you both slept well." Dumbledore asked, grandfatherly still looking out over the lake.

"The accommodations are fantastic, far beyond anything in the world we came from." Eragon agreed enthusiastically, unclipping his sword from the harness so he could sit comfortably on the couch next to Alyse. Jumping from his shoulder Saphira landed between the two, stretching elegantly.

"Good Morning Eragon and Saphira." Alyse said warmly flashing the two a dazzling smile, her green eyes sparkling, her raven hair looking a bit ruffled and unruly, and in Eragon's opinion very Beautiful. " What are the accommodations like in your world?" She asked Eragon curiously, her eyes still locked on his.

The question surprised Eragon slightly, he had expected it yesterday, but I guess with a dragon on your shoulder and a sword on your back people tend to get distracted. " Think chamber pots, and straw mattresses." Eragon responded smiling scratching Saphira's head absently.

"That sounds horrid!" Alyse replied honestly after a thoughtful pause.

_The beds are very soft here, and the dear excellent! _Saphira projected to everyone wiggling happily as she thought of dear, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

The group laughed at her enthusiasm, " Hungry are we? Well its probably not wise to keep a dragon waiting." Dumbledore chuckled, not missing the hint. Summoning an elf, he had the it bring up some breakfast for everyone as well as meat for Saphira.

As everyone tucked in to eat, Saphira ripping at the strips with gusto, causing Alyse to pause on more than one occasion as she growled softly.

_"_ Now Eragon, today we are going to Diagon Alley to get you your school supplies. Don't worry about the money I will cover whatever you need. Now although this is a wizarding alley with no magical folk, they won't know of your arrival until the daily profit is delivered around ten, it is imperative we are done before then as to not be swarmed by the crowd. Does that sound fine?" Dumbledore explained, having finished his cinnamon bun.

" It does. News travels that fast here? Won't me walking around with a sword and a dragon on my shoulder make us stand out a bit anyway though?" Eragon asked rationally excited to explore their new home.

" Yes unfortunately, our media takes little time now adays. Saphira would draw attention and that brings me to my second request. Saphira would you be willing to stay at school with Alyse until we return? I can magically make Eragon's sword invisible, as I can you, but I cannot hide your mind Saphira. Anyone with magical aptitude will realize we are hiding something." Dumbledore asked as he poured himself more tea, taking a long sip as finished.

Eragon gave Saphira a meaningful look._ Do you think you'll be safe here by yourself? _

_Saphira looked over at Alyse sizing her up. I think I'll be all right she seems like a tough kid, besides were supposed to be looking after her, and the castle seem safe. It will be some good time to get to know Alyse. _Saphira finished leaning her head into Eragon's hand. _Will you be fine, you always find trouble when I let you go off on your own._

_"_ I'll take really good care of her Eragon, nothing will happen to her, we'll be waiting for you in charms at 10:15 when you get back." Alyse reassured, playing with her hands uncomfortable about being put on the spot.

Laughing kindly, Eragon responded, "Saphira was more worried about me, I always find trouble without her."

_He does! _Saphira projected to the everyone._ Eragon doesn't even always find it, it finds him. Although, this okay with us, just keep a good eye on him Dumbledore. _Saphira said warningly at the end earning a soft laugh from Dumbledore and Alyse.

"I'll keep two eyes on him Saphira, we'll be back before he knows it." Dumbledore assured her standing from his chair, "Well Eragon we best be going, wizarding world starts early, its nearly eight."

Standing Eragon reattached his sword to his back, "I guess we'll see you in charms, have fun you two."

"We will Eragon, she'll be okay with me." Alyse reassured giving him a wave, as he and Dumbledore headed towards the door.

Hogwarts was quiet as Eragon and Dumbledore headed to his office on the seventh floor, to floo to diagon alley. The walked mostly in silence, Eragon was distractedly listening through his connection with saphira to the conversation she was having with Alyse, and marveling at at the castle. Alyse was currently interrogating Saphira on their world, drinking up everything saphira told, as her thirst for knowledge seemed endless.

Eragon Smiled as they approached a gargoyle on the seventh floor, Alyse and Saphira were becoming fast friends, which was surprising she usually stayed to herself. Saphira method of communication requires her to touch the mind of the person she is contacting, just like there are pleasant people, some minds are nicer than others, easier to be in close contact too.

"Kitkat." Dumbledore said firmly without, pausing his stride, the gargoyle leaping aside at the password revealing a spiral staircase.

"Smooth." Eragon commented appreciatively as they entered a lavish two story office. A large desk with two chairs dominated the room, although a large assortment of what he assumed were magical instruments were scattered throughout the office. A gold stand for a bird that was missing sat off to the right next to a fireplace.

"This way Eragon." Dumbledore said kindly, waving his wand at Eragon's sword making it disappear. Striding to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of green powder from a pot in a holder that sat off to the side. " Good, now do as I do, grab a handful of floo powder, throw it into the fire, step inside and shout clearly 'Diagon Alley'" With a green poof he vanished, having demonstrated how to use the floo.

Eragon stared momentarily stunned, "All right thanks for the warning." He said to no one in particular, "Here we go." Grabbing some powder from the same jar he tossed a handful in making the flames green. Slowly he stepped in surprised at the lack of heat. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted.

In a flash of green the office disappeared, Eragon came tumbling out a different fireplace next to Dumbledore covered in soot. The first thing Eragon noticed was he could no longer feel Saphira's mind, meaning they must be far away from Hogwarts.

"See easy." Dumbledore said smiling, offering Eragon a hand, and vanishing the soot with a wand.

Eragon was however, stunned at the street around him, never in his life had he seen an odder sight. "Wow." He breathed.

Magic was everywhere, witches and wizard's hawked items, potions ingredients all around the front of shops. People in all different colors of hats and cloaks bustled past. Brooms, toads, and even owls were for sale. Ministry posters detailing the its endorsement of the Triwizard tournament that seemed was taking place at Hogwarts. Wanted posters, mostly for a Sirius Black and the crazy thing was most of them moved!

"This Eragon is Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said starting to walk through the crowd, walking towards far end. "Where one can find almost anything he needs, from brooms, to wands, and even potions Diagon Alley is the place to find it. Now our first stop is Olivanders, where we will get you a wand."

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Eragon asked cautiously, uncertain as he watched a person fight some sort of leopard in the moving photo.

"Ah the Triwizard Tournament is one that used to happen quite regularly between the three schools of Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Beuxtabons. It was cancelled because of the high fatality rate but some pureblood traditionalists have pushed it back through this year to take place at Hogwarts. Three competitors one from each school, compete in three dangerous tasks to see which school is the best. The winner gets a Thousand gallons, and Hogwarts will host the tournament this year. A group of student from each school will be coming to stay with us in october (?) for the duration of the tournament. I was going to mention it last night, but with your arrival and all that happened it slipped my mind. Professor Mcgonagall is announcing it this morning at late breakfast." Dumbledore informed Eragon politely, stepping closer to the poster to examine it. "and I believe the creature in this photo is an Egyptian Nadu, deadly creature that."

The next hour continued in much the same manner, Eragon following Dumbledore from shop to shop gathering the necessities for Hogwarts, and explaining customs as Eragon asked of the wizarding world. Finding the right wand had proved rather simple, the third wand he held was the right one, Oak and Dragon heartstring, who'd have thought. A good wand for defensive magic Ollivander had told him. After Ollivander's they went to Madam Malkin's buying two Hogwarts uniforms, with a slightly modified cloak allowing his sword to better strap to his back, without having the harness on the outside. Some slacks, dress shirts some, ties, a school bag, writing supplies, and a leather jacket that caught Eragon's eye with a built in heating charm. The idea was comfortable while fitting enough to not get in his movement should he have to fight. Eragon's favorite purchase however, was a simple watch, guaranteed to work at a depth of a mile. Lastly they stopped at Flourish and Blots to pick up all his fourth year texts.

"Thank you so much for everything Dumbledore, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Eragon said excitedly as Dumbledore shrunk the bags and placed them in his pocket.

"Keep Alyse safe and that will be thanks enough." Dumbledore replied, "Have you ever had ice-cream, I know this wonderful little place, that sells lemon flavored ice-cream" Eragon laughed at Dumbledore's antics, he seemed to really be enjoying himself this morning. Leading him up the street to a small shop Florean Fortescue's Ice cream shop. "I recommend chocolate for your first time but..."Dumbledore drifted off, never finishing his statement, and Eragon was suddenly on guard, sensing a foul shielded mind behind him.

"Why Albus Dumbledore, what a surprise, I would have thought you would be at Hogwarts for breakfast, first day of school and all." A mocking voice drawled from directly behind him, turning slowly with Dumbledore, Eragon sized the blond man warily. The man was of average build, strikingly blond hair that flowed to his shoulders, he carried himself with an air of superiority like there was a bad smell under his nose, and a foul looking snake cane. It was safe to say Eragon didn't like him instantly. "Why could this be the new four year that my son sent me a pensive memory about last night? Our visitor from another world, without his dragon? Or his Sword? Eragon was it?" Lucius voice was sly, mocking, sickeningly cold, it made Eragon want to draw its sword.

"Why Lucius Malfoy, a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore responded with a sickly sweet voice. " You are right, this is our new student, we came to get his school supplies, Eragon's been sorted into Ravenclaw house."

Lucius was quick to cut in at this point, seeing his opportunity. "I heard." He tisk'd condescendingly. "Such a disappointment, although, not as bad as if you'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Those with potential go to Slytherin, you would do well to make friends with my son Draco. He could help you make friends with the 'right' sort of people." Lucius emphasized, taking a step closer to me, his voice becoming silky. "And give you a 'unbiased' perspective of wizard politics that would help you go far. Your power, with the 'right' guidance you could become legendary. That is..." He trailed off his eyes lingering on Dumbledore. "That is if you can stay clear of the misguided views bent on delaying the progress of wizarding society."

"It is only progress if it benefits our society." Dumbledore cut Lucius off, but lucius ignored him staring intently at me.

"Just remember Eragon, you could be part of the greatest movement in wizarding history, or..." Glancing back at Dumbledore with a condescending glance, his voice adopting a threatening tone. " Or, you can die. Listening to misguided whisperings of an old fool. Choose carefully, you only get one chance, don't choose the wrong sort of people, there is no room in this world for the weak." Lucius finished staring intently at Eragon waiting for an answer.

"I think I can decide well enough on my own, who the right sort of people are, Lucius." Eragon said coldly meeting him with unwavering gaze despite being almost a foot shorter.

Lucius glared for a couple seconds before spinning on his heal in a billow of robes and storming out of the shop.

"I think we should forgo ice-cream today Eragon we have much to discus." Dumbledore quickly once lucius left leading Eragon back to the fireplaces where they entered the alley.

Grabbing some bag from his pocket he said kindly," You first Eragon, just say Hogwarts."

Without hesitating Eragon, disappeared in a flash of landing back in the Dumbledore's office face first on the carpet, Dumbledore arriving shortly after. Chuckling he helped pick Eragon up, clean of the soot and remove the charm on his sword, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

_Saphira were back, lots to tell. _Eragon said to her as he relocated her with his mind, briefly filling her in on his morning rapidly.

_Good, fill me in later little one, we are in the common room. Alyse has been introducing me to everyone whom wakes up. Lisa did not seem impressed when she sat down with Alyse this morning. I'll see you soon its still about 45 mins to class. _Saphira updated Eragon.

"It takes some practice Eragon, try to hop as you say the destination." Dumbledore began, taking a seat across the desk from where eragon had sat. "What is more important is you just met Lucius Malfoy, a figure head of the death eaters and a loyal servant of Voldemort."

"Lucius attempt to sway me is fruitless, I myself killed an oppressive dictator in my world, why would I help one here. Of course to them I am only 14, our advantage is they don't understand how many years of practical experience I really have." Eragon assured Dumbledore, noticing him visibly relax hearing that.

"Its not that I don't trust you Eragon, but if you sided against us there would be little we could do to stop Voldemort, we would be decimated." Dumbledore said honestly, folding his hands contemplatively. "The important thing is for you to befriend, and gain Alyse's trust before the tournament starts, and the other three schools get here. Lucius political pressure was a reason it was reinstated this year. I can help it but have a bad feeling about it, its incredibly dangerous. Alyse won't be allowed to compete but it I feel better with you their to watch her back."

Eragon stood taking this as his leave, " I will Dumbledore, but not just her friend because of the mission, or because you asked me too. Alyse is a good person, I want to be her friend. It's 9:30 I'm going to head to the common room to catch them before class." Eragon said, accepting his bags as Dumbledore enlarged them for him.

"Good luck Eragon, also." Dumbledore said holding up the book death had given him from Egypt. "I have started looking through it, Its going to take me at least two months to go through it and hopefully complete it. Regardless of weather or not we cast it when I do finish I would like to meet the 1st of November to discuss what i have discovered from it, and if you are willing, join me at the International Wizarding Community or IWC for the monthly meeting. To feel out some international support. If I feel what is to happen this year does we will have much to discuss, because it will mean a war." Dumbledore stated leaning back in his chair looking tired.

"Of course." Eragon said as he exited the office.

The Castle was much more alive as Eragon made his way back to the common room, passing housemates in two and three easily distinguishable due to the crest on their robes. In good time he made it back to the common room slipping in the open door as two exited, avoiding a riddle.

Alyse and Saphira were easy to spot in the common room having not moved from the couch they were on earlier, Lisa having taken his spot since he left. Saphira was sitting on Alyse's shoulder nudging her playfully in the ear with her snout. The room became quiet as people began to noticed Eragon had returned, making him uncomfortable. With red ears he quickly made his way to his room dropping of his bags, changing into his school robes and filling his schoolbag with the books he needed and some quills. Grabbing his wand came back into the common room over to Alyse and Lisa, sitting between the two, his unclipped sword resting on his lap. Once he had sat down the conversation started in again in a rush around the room, he could hear his name being mentioned everywhere.

"Welcome to the famous Hogwarts silence and rumor mill, I have been on the wrong side of both to many times." Alyse said with a forced smile, trying to make him feel better.

" I did make quite an entrance yesterday, I guess we deserved it. Good morning Lisa how are you?" Eragon asked politely, able to feel the tension between the Alyse and Lisa.

"Fairly good, First day is always fun, teachers tell us how much harder we have to work, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's stress, and the whole day passes with little to no work. Chatting with saphira all morning has been fun too." Lisa whipped off with impressive speed, Eragon imagined it was something you got used to about Lisa.

"Where's the rest of our year, do they walk down with us?" Eragon asked Lisa curiously as he didn't see any of the others from last night.

"Nah, not usually, theres three distinct groups in the fourth years of our house. Terry, Anthony and Michael are a group, they've been best friends for years, they generally stay to themselves unless they need help with homework. Padma, Mandy and Su are another but they are to much dresses and makeup for Alyse. The last but Greatest is Alyse and myself, I was the first one she met, and her first friend here." Lisa counted the groups off on her fingers, before standing up, "Yup thats all of them, I'm going to grab my book as I am the only one yet without them, I'll be right back." With that she took off back to the dorm rooms.

"Well, thats the general story, to be honest. I assume Dumbledore told you the story about me today?" Alyse said quietly, changing the subject quickly in her friends absence. Eragon nodded sadly, besides a general on how society has progressed, Eragon and Saphira didn't get much more information than the basics on Alyse, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts.

Leaning in to speak softly to not be heard by everyone," Lisa gets along with most of them all right, its me they have a problem with, every year something weird happens that seems to deal with me. The girl group tends to gossip and most of the time around here its about me, your local celebrity. Lisa chose me over the three of them and their gossip, and I love her for it. But, when she's not around me they get along, its hard being friends with the girl who lived. The boys tend to hang around the other girls for the same reason, and it bothers her a bit, she's always liked Michael. Lisa feels a little threatened by you, she'll warm up, don't let it scare you off. You don't look at me like a bug like most do. You haven't even asked to see the scar which is more than even Lisa can say, its like you understand. Oh shoot! I forgot my charms book I'll be right back." Alyse finished a little confused why she just shared so much with almost total strangers, even if death sent them. Slightly upset at herself for voicing her insecurities, she go up in a hurry, hastily grabbing her bag heading to the dorms.

_What did I miss? _Eragon asked Saphira confused at Alyse's behavior.

_Lisa flipped at her last night. _Saphira replied softly empathetic having just shared thoughts with Alyse all morning.

Reaching out to contact someone mind to mind shares more than mere words, emotions, and unintended information also pass through the link. The ability reach out and touch people mind allows Eragon and Saphira to reach out and scan the surface thoughts of minds around them. Similar to the way someone would listen to a crowd whispering. Back in Aligasia it allowed Eragon and Saphira to sense hostile people around them who intend harm, or discover people who are shielding there minds. If a threat is discovered, Eragon would crush that persons defenses, invade their mind and learn their intentions, neutralizing them if they needed to. Here however, Eragon had only been able to read surface thoughts, any attempts to reach further into an enemies mind hasn't worked. He would have to learn legimines just like everyone else it seemed.

_What was she worried about? _Eragon asked curiously, leaning back into the couch, idly drawing his sword that was resting across his lap couple inches.

_Her mind has not been trained. _Saphira Continued._ When she is distressed or panicked the thoughts flash across the surface of her mind for everyone to see. Alyse is afraid Lisa will leave her for the other groups._

_Why would Lisa do that, Alyse and her have been friends since first year. _Eragon asked confused turning his head to look at Saphira on his shoulder. _Their practically family._

_Yes, but Lisa is the youngest of a poor family. _Saphira replied as if that explained everything, shuffling her wings restlessly.

_So, what does that have to do with it?_

_Alyse doesn't want to admit it, but she knows Lisa is Jealous of her. Lisa thinks everything just comes so easy for the girl who lived, a big trust fund, attention of the hottest guys, a spot as a chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and almost perfect marks in school. _Saphira finished dryly, his disappointment in Lisa's character evident. _Last night Lisa flipped because Dumbledore chose Alyse to stay behind to show you to the common room. In Lisa's words 'a spoiled princess who gets the whole world handed to her because of the scar on her head. Alyse then told her that she also sat in while you explained things to Dumbledore and Lisa lost it even more._

_Doesn't Lisa know how much she has lost, that she trade all of it just for her parents to come back? _Eragon asked angrily temper flaring, he too had lost his parents at a young age.

_No Lisa chooses not to see that, all Lisa see is a girl who gets everything she wants, and as of this morning apparently our friendship. Seeing Alyse taking care of me for you this morning didn't help either, Lisa couldn't understand why we asked Alyse and not her. Lisa also get along well with the rest of her class, unlike Alyse. Alyse fears it would be too easy for her to leave her for the rest of them leaving her alone. It won't take much more for Lisa to throw a fit and eave Alyse, their friendship is on the edge as it is. _Saphira finished sadly, staring at the sword on Eragon's lap, as Eragon processed all the information.

_it would appear that its going to be harder to become her friend than we thought. To Alyse, lisa is her best friend, and first person to treat her like family in her life. Alyse won't risk loosing her for us. _Eragon commented frustratedly to Saphira, scratching her under her chin, earning a soft hum. _But we'll find a way._

_ *QM*_

Alyse couldn't help but feel sorry for Eragon as he stood at the front of the charms class, being examined by the whole of her class like a little bug. While Eragon seemed at ease at the front of the room, it wasn't because he enjoyed it, he was used to it. To Alyse, his smile seemed a little to forced, his shoulders too tense, and the glance at Saphira after every question betrayed how much Eragon wish he could be anywhere but there. Eragon hated the spot light, but like Alyse had been pushed into it before and become accustomed to it.

Alyse felt guilty when she grabbed Lisa at the end of class and fled the charms classroom. Eragon had been sent to help her and she had just left him to fend off the horrid mob of Hogwarts, something she had been exposed to almost every year since he started Hogwarts. The horrid questions, the staring, never able to fit in, to be normal. Alyse however, had a friend Lisa, a good friend to bail her out, her anchor. Eragon didn't have anyone yet. The girls were worse, staring, batting their eyelashes at the finest man at Hogwarts right now, and the balls of Susan Bones. Latching to him like a piece of meat staking her claim, and it made Alyse angry. Why? All the girls were staring at him, but seeing Susan hanging off his arm just...just..

Shaking the dark thoughts that involved kicking the slut out of Susan, Alyse focused back on her best friend was saying. Oh all right, Susan wasn't a slut, the rumors came from the Hogwarts mill and she knew how true those to be.

A more pressing issue was her best friend. Lisa had never shouted at Alyse like that, sure she had seen the envious look in first year when she had received her invisibility cloak, or when she got accepted onto the Quidditch team in the first year. Alyse however, had never seen Lisa react as strongly as she did when Eragon showed up. It was like Alyse had stolen something that was rightfully hers. For the first time since first year Alyse feared she might lose Lisa as a friend. The thought was devastating, Lisa had always been there for Alyse. In first year when they went to save the Philosopher's Stone, Lisa went with her. In second year when everyone thought she was the heir of Slytherin, Lisa stood by her, and then when it was time to rescue Ginny, Lisa went with her. Alyse couldn't bare the idea of loosing her first friend, and it wouldn't take much more to do it. Lisa seemed on the edge, did she fancy Eragon was that it? Whatever it was, Alyse would have to keep a distance from Eragon for a bit. Eragon could protect Alyse from a distance, it was unfair but, until Lisa calmed down it was the only option.

By the time Alyse had reached her and Lisa's station in herbology she was feeling overwhelmed by the way the year had been shaping up so far. Placing her head on crossed arms on the desk she sighed wishing for a hot bath and nap. It was only second class of the year, she had almost lost her best friend, a deadly tournament would be taking place this year and she couldn't shake a bad feeling she had about it. Worst of all, Alyse was burning bridges with a man who was sent to keep her alive because her best friend couldn't handle them being friends. "I hope Eragon will forgive me for ignoring him." Alyse whispered tiredly to herself.

_Eragon's Pov_

I rewarded myself with a smirk as we left charms class. Alyse and Lisa had rushed for the door soon as the bell rang, leaving Saphira and Myself amongst the crowd of wide eyed admirers of hufflepuff. Amongst them, the girl whom I had sat with in charms, due to a two per desk set up that left us awkwardly without a partner, was linking her arm in mine to drag me to herbology. Susan bones had silky red hair and a beautiful face and was pleasant enough, although clearly admiring. Her ability to ignore Saphira's soft growling at her contact was impressive.

Charms had been fun, I was relieved when my feather light charm worked a couple tries after my partner had her first success. The magic was different, but it was a rush to cast spells rapidly, feeling only slightly fatigued after several dozen spells. Saphira comment that more powerful spells probably would drain magical energy much quicker, though still minimal compared to our own magic. Towards the end of class, Professor Flitwick had Saphira and I come up to the front and briefly introduce ourselves, and answer some questions. I explained what the farm we grew up on was like, and about the sword across my back. It was weird being back in the center of attention, I hated it of course. It took all my practice not to bolt and be patient with everyone's questions, without Saphira I wouldn't have made it. We were now headed to herbology, if we could every make it out of this blasted crowd.

Just when it was beginning to look hopeless a strong boy with a round face and blond hair grabbed me by the arm dragging me free of Susan, much to her protest.

"Thanks mate." I said once we were free of the crowd and he had released my arm leading me outside the castle. "I thought she had me for good."

"No problem Eragon, Neville Longbottom." The boy said with a grin shyly extending his hand. "It'll calm down after a couple weeks, when the other schools show up for the tournament."

Grinning I shook his hand, "Here's to hoping. I must say the castle is much more impressive from the outside. How far is herbology?"

"Thats right," Neville said, running a hand through his hair as he stopped to look back at the castle. " You've never been outside, she really is quite Marvelous. The first years ride across the lake on boats, and see it for the first time all lit up a night. It leaves quite the impression. The herbology class is in those greenhouses, and is personally my favorite class."

_but you do not have a green thumb. _Saphira commented from Eragon's shoulder, looking curiously at Neville's hands. Her comment had startled him and it took a quick explanation from Eragon on how Saphira talked for him to recover.

Recovering Neville laughed, "No Saphira, its a figure of speech it just means their good with plants."

_So no green thumb? _Saphira asked again, her blue eyes still staring at his hands.

"No green." Neville confirmed laughing at the puzzlement in her thoughts.

Eragon sat back quietly and listened to Neville explain to Saphira about all the different types of plants in the wizarding world he could. The two seemed to be on their way to becoming fast friends. Neville lite up as they talked about all the different plants, shedding his shy personality.

As they finally reached the greenhouse Saphira was convinced Neville was pulling her wing.

_so no green thumb, but you have roses that eat men? Will they eat my Eragon? _Saphira asked in an afterthought, sounding much fiercer than her size eluded.

"Yes... there are man eating roses, and I suppose they might try too eat him." Neville answered unsurely, fidgeting with the edge of his school bag, not missing the dangerous edge in her thoughts.

_then I shall burn them to a crisp!_ Saphira growled, squirming on his shoulder, causing Eragon to laugh making Neville relax when he realize Saphira was just joking.

"Would it be all right if we sat with you Neville? Or do you already have a partner?" Eragon asked as approached the door.

"Of course, Hannah ran ahead to get the one three person desk at the front. We were a...hoping you would." Neville explained excited, as he opened the door to the greenhouse.

The Green house door closed with a bang, causing the few students, older lady who Eragon assumed was Professor Sprout look up at the disturbance. Face coloring, Neville lead Eragon and Saphira up to a desk at the front that a pretty blond witch with pigtails sat, smiling widely at Neville as they approached. Alyse and Eragon locked eyes briefly as they approached the front, her green eyes looking stressed as she returned her head to her arms, head hidden under a mop of black hair. Lisa watched him as he moved hungrily, giving Eragon what he assumed she thought was a winning smile as he passed.

"Oh good! you did manage to rescue him!" The blond girl said with enthusiasm putting her herbology book down on the desk, extending a hand to him. "Hannah Abbott, I sent Neville on a rescue mission when I saw Susan sink her claws into you."

Shaking her hand Eragon accepted the spot on her left as Neville took the one to her right. "It was much appreciated, if she held on much longer I was sure Saphira would have bitten her."

_Just a small nibble. _Saphira commented making Hannah slightly jump.

"Wow." hannah said laughing. "You are too cool Saphira. how are you liking Hogwarts."

Saphira never had time to Answer as Professor Sprout decided to start class then, today the class would be repottingthe Venomous Tentacula. It is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous. Thankfully the ones they were repotting today were still young, their venom still hadn't come in yet but, that didn't mean their teeth didn't hurt.

As the class set off, most rushing to the cubboard for the best safety gear, Neville went over the list making sure he had all the steps and getting the best plant materials first directing both Hannah and Eragon what to gather. It amused Eragon how the shy boy transformed around his plants.

"Alright so moon calf dung, pete moss soil mix, and three large constricting pots. All thats left is safety gear then we can grab our assumably cranky Tentacula. Remember to keep them as far away as possible they get a little grabby if you get to close." Neville said completely focused mixing the mooncalf dung into the pete moss soil mix. "Oh, and don't forget to grab some Dragon hide gloves..."

"Neville!" Hannah eyes frozen on Saphira, still holding the pot she was carrying.

"...they're the best for keeping out the poisonous barbs, even if they are a little bulky." Neville continued obvious.

"Neville!" Hannah tried again, stopping Neville's hands pointing at Saphira.

Finally catching up, Neville's eyes widened comically, "Oh bugger, I didn't mean Saphira..."

Sharing a look with Eragon Saphira winked, jumping off his shoulder onto the table, crouching low, stalking to Neville. _What type of gloves _she hissed in his mind, couching low and advancing towards him in a threatening manner.

"No Saphira please...I...I" Neville begged cowering behind his text book, Hannah's hands covering her mouth in horror. Eragon's laughter spoiled Saphira's fun however, Neville peaking out over his book as Saphira joined in, laughing in both his mind and out loud, making a weird barking like sound. " Your not mad?" Neville asked with a slight tremble in his voice unsure.

Projecting to both Hannah Eragon and Neville Saphira responded still chortling. _Dumbledore told Eragon in the Diagon alley how important the properties of your dragons bodies are. Besides, if they are weak enough to be killed and harvested by your men with pointy sticks they are hardly proud Dragons at all. _All four of them were laughing now, and in short fashion the class had passed and they were heading back to the great hall for lunch, with more than a couple bumps, scrapes and bites.

Neville reenacting the mistake Ernie Macmillan had gotten to close to his groups Tentacula and had been grabbed in a toothy bear hug by the plant, causing poor Ernie to emit a quite girlish scream. Making necessary a trip to the infirmary, to heal all the small tooth marks on his face that were bleeding quite viciously despite their size.

The group was almost back in entrance hall when a group of three students from Slytherin blocked their path in the hallway. Neville face began to pale and Hannah had grabbed Neville's free hand and was standing slightly behind Neville, looking around him. The shorter platinum blond who was standing slightly in front of the other two with his nose almost impossible high in the air was the first to speak.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. Our new guest hanging around the squib and huffleslut." The blond paused as he laughed with his two goons. Neville and Hannah flinched a little as he spoke, Neville's face reddening gripping Hannah's hand tighter. Eragon by this time had unmistakable placed the blond as a Malfoy, his resemblance to his father from earlier in the day was uncanny. " You would do well Eragon to stay away from their sort. I can help you choose who's the right and wrong sort of person to be seen hanging around. Some wizarding families are just better than others, I'm Draco Malfoy." He finished what Draco seemed to think was a convincing speech, extending his hand towards Eragon.

Stepping in front of his new friends Eragon ignored Malfoy's Hand stepping in front of him menacingly, Saphira growled lightly from his shoulder. "I will only tell you this once Malfoy, I am not your friend. I will never associate with your sort. My friends who are standing behind me and are who you just insulted, and are the people I will continue to hang around. I will become friends with them because unlike you, they are worth a dam." As Eragon slowly drove his point home, Draco's face slowly began to redden, his hand dropping to his side and clenching into a fist. " You are the same type of scum your father proved to be this morning when I met him. So stop wasting my time and get out of my way."

The crowd that had gathered around them began to laugh enjoying Draco's humiliation, causing Draco to redden more. Whipping out his wand Draco trained it on his chest as his two goons did the same, deciding to show this worthless outsider who's world he was in. "How dare you insult me, it would be an honor for you to be my friend. But I see what you really are now, no better than those two losers blood traitors behind you. I look forward to the day When I sell your Dragon for potion ingredients." Draco drawled smirking, at Eragon.

Eragon moved so fast Neville would have sworn it was a blur, and Draco found himself at the tip of Eragon's sword, which was now firmly in his hand and under his throat. Freezing Draco's eyes widened as he looked up into the fierce brown eyes of Eragon, realizing his mistake. Draco's goons who had yet to say anything, stood their helpless, looking just as frightened as Draco. "I will only give you this one warning Draco, you try to harm my dragon, and I will kill you, I don't care who your family is. "

Stepping back from Eragon's sword Draco swore angrily, putting his wand away. "You think your so tough with that sword, wait till my father hears about this." Draco said with as much dignity as he could before he fled down the hallway, his two goons trailing him.

Satisfied they were gone, Eragon turned to Neville and Hannah, sheathing his sword. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"You..um didn't have to do... that Eragon." Neville said shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"No! We are thank you, we are." Hannah rushed in, seeing Neville was uncomfortable, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Its just...well...were used to it. Draco and his gang have been doing it since...well..first year."

_First year! You've allowed that pathetic hatchling to snap at you for three years._ Where were the rest of your classmates? Saphira practically growled in their minds, her anger seeping through her thoughts.

Looking down at her feet, Hannah hesitated her face burning in embarrassment. "We stood up to him...the first few times, we really did it was just hard without support from our classmates. I mean were not really...popular in our house...or any of the others for that matter."

_why? _Saphira asked softly, her thoughts layered with sympathy.

Hannah sighed dragging Neville over to a bench in the hallway and sitting down. " I was too talkative I guess, I never really got on well with the rest of the girls, and Neville was a little clumsy and had a bit of trouble with his magic when we first got here." Hannah explained staring at her and Neville's hands in her lap.

"When I fell off my broom at a flying lesson and broke my arm, Hannah stood up for me to Draco. When asked why she would help a loser like me, she said I was her friend and ever since they have always bugged the two of us." Neville continued giving Hannah a warm smile.

"I guess once we started getting older, and the insults started getting meaner we let them win. We gave up, we started to believe a little ourselves." Hannah finished, looking at Eragon sadly. "You didn't have to do that, they're going to be on your backs too now. We would have understood if you hadn't defended us."

_remind me someday to kick Draco's ass proper._ Eragon thought to Saphira, as she rubbed her snout on the side of his cheek.

Gathering his thoughts Eragon place a hand on Hannah's and Neville shoulder crouching down to their eye level where they sat. Making eye contact with each of them before he spoke he said softly, "I am your Friend, and as your friend I will be standing up to all the Draco like assholes of the school. I am not embarrassed to be seen around you, let them do their worst I have a Dragon."

_I as well little ones. _Saphira said in each of their minds warmly.

"Good now!" Eragon said dramatically standing up with a flourish pointing in the direction of the great hall.

_To Lunch! _Saphira finished in their minds happily, wiggling on Eragon's shoulder with her wings half unfurled. Neville and Hannah quickly fell into step with them, laughing at Eragon and Saphira's antics.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Run With Scissors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. sigh

The main chamber of the Wizengamot was depressing, its dark stone walls, and lack of any creativity left much to desired. This elite club of the oldest pureblood families, in a society where tradition and wealth rained supreme, ruled simply by right of heritage. The lords sat with stony faces squabbling over alliances and political staging, rarely getting anything of meaning accomplished. Albus had joined with the belief he could make a difference, and unfortunately even with all his political clout and influence, even he could not push through the issues that the wizarding world needed the most. Dark creature registration laws were sadly outdated, allowing these elite family to treat half breeds terribly. The general lack of child protection laws was also a huge issue that could not be budged, no matter how often they were discussed.

The meeting had been dragging on in Albus's opinion, with Eragon's arrival, certain members of the wizengamot questioned wether or not we should harbor Eragon and Saphira or send them back. They simply did not understand, how even to send him back. So all discussion on wether or not to allow him to stay was unnecessary. Also the treaty of Vrael protected him, making him untouchable by even the Wizengamot, it wasn't their decision. However, the dunderheads had requested to see proof of the treaty themselves. Ministry staff was sent back into the records to find the treaty, wasting more than 2 hours. Then to top it all off, Lord Nott tried to claim guardianship over Eragon since he was a minor. Thankfully the treaty included emancipation, protecting Eragon and Saphira. Basically, five hours of time wasted and not a single thing to show for it, a typical meeting.

Sighing deeply Albus tried to start the standard closing statements."I believe that concludes everything on the agenda for this months Wizengamot session, before we end. I open the floor to any topics not on the agenda that any members feel prudent be discussed before next session."

The Hall was silent thankfully, and Albus pick up his grovel. "Well, if thats all we shall..."

"I Lord Malfoy of the most Ancient and Noble house Malfoy, have topic of discussion." Lucius stood from his seat making his way to the front.

Albus barely with held his sigh, so close. What was this rubbish now? Of course he waited to interrupt Albus, anything to make himself feel powerful. "Lord Malfoy you have the floor, please address your peers."

Taking his place Malfoy gave a large smile to the crowd. "My fellow lords, Members of the Wizengamot, I stand before you, humbled to do my part today to preserve Wizarding Culture." He started pompously, his body language anything but humble, his nose upturned at the rest of the crowd.

"Earlier this week, we received a most noble guest to our world, one who's ancestors helped not only defeat the goblins in the last rebellion, and put them firmly in their place at wizards feet. Eragon's ancestor Vrael was also here for the birth and formation of this noble council, that still governs our world today. With his influence and some of the oldest families here, my ancestor included, the wizengamot came to power, and has been ever since.

"Earlier today, we debated wether or not he should be aloud to stay. Eragon has as much a right to be here as any of the oldest families. I the Malfoy's personally welcome him to our world with open arms, and find inspiration in him as my forefathers once found inspiration in Vrael.

"At the time when Vrael came to help us fight the goblins, it was a proud tradition of all pureblood families to weld a sword, axe, or hammer in battle. Everyone was trained to be lethal with their weapon allowing us to survive the Goblin rebellions when they came. It was a sign of honor to wear your weapon, a sign that you have done your duty to wizarding kind, and were capable of protecting it if need be." Malfoy paused scanning his crowd, reveling in the attention of the other families, hanging on his every word.

"I look at Eragon, a mere boy who walks the Halls of the great Hogwarts. The first student in almost 300 years, to proudly walk the halls again with a weapon. There was a time when Hogwarts not only taught swordsmanship, but produced the best pureblood warriors in all of Europe! I believe it is time again, for Hogwarts to teach this fine tradition to its students, for our children to proudly where a weapon like their ancestors. Lets restore this tradition of old, a proud heirloom of pureblood wizarding culture, and honor our ancestors." The crowd graced the ending with a small smattering of applause cause Lucius to smirk pompously.

"You would have us put deadly weapons in the hands of children at a school?" Lord Davis asked loudly from the crowd, causing the applause to die down.

"That is exactly the idea. A safe environment where they can learn to properly wield one, without hurting each other. It is a school after all, but the right to wear a weapon is a noble right for all pureblood children. They have the right to carry on the great traditions of their ancestors. They would have to carry a wooden replica like their ancestors until they have proven proficient enough to carry a blade of their family by their instructor. We wouldn't wan any...accidents to befall the children." Lucius agreed silkily, making Davis sit down, in quiet embarrassment.

"I, Lord Goyle, motion we put it to a vote, and make haste to restore a noble tradition of our past. To not pass it would be willfully destroying a great chapter of our history." Goyle motioned, puffing his chest up proudly.

There is a surprise, thought Albus darkly. Goyle the famous puppet of Malfoy doing as told no doubt. Albus had expected something from Malfoy ever since rumor of Eragon threatening Draco a sword point start circling the halls, but not this. It was a masterful bit of politics, great pr for house Malfoy, makes him look like a hero of purebloods. In a tight alliance with Eragon, and puts a weapon in his sons hands to help stoke his sons bruised ego. There is no one Albus wanted less in procession of a weapon, than Draco, an immature child, prone to jealousy and malicious revenge. Albus was caught between the anvil however, he either allowed this to be pushed through, or willfully became a symbol of a destroying of Wizarding tradition. Lucius had masterfully outmaneuvered him this time.

"It will go to a vote on the amendment that no student is allowed to wield a cursed, or poisoned weapon. Any such weapon shall be confiscated and destroyed on proof of its danger." Dumbledore reluctantly spoke up.

The grovel was barely heard over the thunderous applause, it had passed by a staggering amount. It was going to be a long year, Albus thought tiredly as the council broke up, madam Pomfrey was not gong to be happy with him.

~~QM~~

The sickly green curse of killing curse reflected of the walls of the defense room, giving Eragon his first true glimpse of the power of this worlds magic. Saphira growled softly from his shoulder, Eragon glanced discreetly at Alyse who had turned ghostly pale.

_It is rude to make the little ones with experience of these spells relive them._ Saphira Growled in his mind. _Look at Neville._ She was right, Neville looked even paler than Alyse if that was possible, Eragon made note to ask him about it someday.

"Only one Witch has ever survived that curse, and she is sitting in this very room." Professor moody drawled, seeming satisfied he had indeed scared the shit out of his class.

_I'm really starting to not like this guy_. Eragon projected to Saphira. Thankfully, the bell rang releasing the rattled students for dinner. Table and chairs ground against the stone floor as student hurriedly rushed to clear out of the classroom.

"Neville can you stay behind for a moment please." Moody gruff voice rang out above din of the students.

Glancing fearfully at Hannah and Eragon, Neville gulped still rattled by the unforgivable lesson. "Don't worry Neville,"Hannah said softly, stealing his school bag. "We'll wait for you outside."

Eragon and Saphira followed Hannah outside the classroom, she leaned against the far wall of the hall, resting her head against the wall closing her eyes.

"Its going to be a long night." Hannah whispered quietly shaking her head. "Moody should have known better than anyone that Neville should not have had to watch. There is no way he'll be able to sleep after that."

_Little one, what happened to Neville that pains him so. _Saphira asked kindly in Hannah's mind, Eragon hearing the question through his and Saphira's link.

"Something terrible Saphira," Hannah said her blue eyes snapping open to stare intensely at Saphira. "Its not my place to tell, we'll just have to be there for him the next week or so."

The classroom door opening to reveal a pale but Smiling Neville, braking up their conversation before Saphira could reply.

"What did he want Neville?" Hannah asked soon as he was through the door, quickly moving off the wall to take his hand in her own.

_For not being a nestmates they sure are affectionate with each other. _Saphira commented to Eragon, wiggling on his shoulder.

Reaching up to scratch under her chin, he responded with a soft mental laugh. _I do not think either realizes yet._

Giving Hannah a reassuring smile, Neville squeezed her hand softly before answering, his eyes lighting up. Lifting a tattered leather tome like a prize for her inspection he gushed. "Professor Sprout told Moody that I am good at Herbology! Moody just wanted to give me a book, Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties. Its really rare book, I don't even think my family library has a copy."

"Thats wonderful Nev!...and your okay?" Hannah pressed, handing him his school bag which he was placing his new book into, retaking his hand when he had finished.

Sighing softly he glanced down for a second before answering her, "I will be, its hard. But lets go get supper, maybe gran sent mail."

Falling into step beside the two, Eragon walked in silence with the pair as the navigated the increasingly busy passages to the Great hall. The halls buzzed with excited chatter, mostly about the Triwizard tournament that had been announced Tuesday. There was much speculation which of the seventeen year olds would be representing Hogwarts in the tournament, and to his amusement grumbling that Quidditch had been cancelled.

It was Thursday, and thankfully the hype about his and Saphira's arrival was starting to die down. Many were still eager to talk to him, but he and Saphira were not getting mobbed like they had been the first few days. Draco had been quiet since Monday when Eragon had threatened him, it was disconcerting in a way. Alyse was...well still avoiding him, at some point he would have to do something about that.

The hall was packed already as Eragon and Saphira separated from Hannah and Neville to go wait at their table for food. Taking off from Eragon's shoulder, Saphira flew ahead circling above table briefly before landing in front of Alyse on the still bare table. While Alyse could easily avoid Eragon, a dragon will not be ignored, especially when one is as stubborn as Saphira. Saphira was leaning her head into Alyse's hand, asking mentally how her about her day. Eragon did not miss the look of envy Lisa shot Alyse before turning to glare stonily at her empty plate. Smiling at Saphira's antics, Eragon took a seat across from Anthony, Michael, and Terry.

"Hey look," Anthony whispered, feigned astonishment to Micheal and Terry. "Its Eragon the Malfoy slayer..."

"ohhhh" The coursed together softly, leaning their heads together in awe.

"I thought he'd be taller..." Michael commented with a dreamy voice, holding his head up on the table with one hand. Pushing the three too far, resulting in laughter that only increase as Eragon's face reddened.

"Awe Eragon were just kidding," Terry choked out between his laughter. "Your really not our type, being male and all." Sending Michael and Anthony even deeper into laughter.

"Yeah, threaten anyone else with that monster sword." Anthony asked finally calming down, wiping a tear from his eye.

Putting on a contemplative look, Eragon scratched his chin slowly as if in thought, while absently twirling his butter knife in his other hand expertly. "No, no one that distinctly stands out. Although you three seem to be racing to become next." It was Eragon's turn to laugh as their faces fell.

"I'm just kidding guys. Besides my sword isn't really that big, compared to most true two handed swords. Mine is still small enough to be wielded with one hand as I prefer with a shield, but the slightly larger hilt allows me to squeeze my other hand onto it when I want to put more power into my blows. A true two handed swords hilt is longer even yet, and its blade even longer. I wanted a sword that would be good for fighting in all occasions, if thats a tight alley, or large battlefield." Eragon said, unintentionally reliving fights from both scenarios he described that his sword had gotten him through.

Shaking his head to clear the dark thought, Eragon changed topics. "Did I miss anything interesting? Why haven't they served yet? They do realize I have a dragon who gets grumpy when hungry right?" Eragon asked curiously, still twirling his butter knife without looking at it, much to Terry's amusement.

"I have never seen a butter knife look so Deadly," Terry whispered to Michael loudly, pretending to cover his mouth.

"Me neither, but then again. I've never threatened Malfoy at sword point." Michael loudly whispered back.

Rolling his eyes Eragon put down his knife slowly, "Better? Now spill."

"Isn't it obvious," A blond girl with big dreamy eyes asked from next to him, that until she had spoke Eragon hadn't even noticed was there. She was wearing the strangest neckless of bottle corks by the looks of it, and radish earrings. " Dumbledore has a secret to tell us, he is surrounded by Wrackspurts tonight."

Eragon looked up at the head table, Dumbledore was indeed there, but he was just sitting there looking distracted. "Um, and what are these ...um Wrackspurts?"

"Oh, they are these pesky creatures that float into your ears making your brain fuzzy. Dad warned about them in his newspaper, you can only see them with Spectrespecs. Its why I wear radish earrings to keep them away, Wrackspurts hate radishes." Luna jabbered happily, ignoring the confused look on Eragon's face. "It was nice meeting you Eragon, your a good listener." Luna finished standing from the bench and heading over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside a red headed girl.

Eragon couldn't help but turn and stare at her as she walked away, she was...well abrupt for one, and two... not wearing shoes. His housemates chuckling brought Eragon out of his musing. "Who was that?" Eragon asked confused looking back towards the Gryffindor table once more,"And why doesn't she have shoes."

"Thats Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls her Loony because of her well..." Terry gestured towards Luna.

"Peculiar ways," Eragon finished his sentence looking back at the three boys. "But, why no shoes?"

"Well, she claims that nargles steal them, but its actually just some girls in her dorms." Michael answered leaning on his hand bored, looking at his plate.

"So, why hasn't anyone stopped them?" Eragon asked, looking disappointed at the three of them. "She seems harmless."

"Mostly cause its just Luna." Terry replied missing Eragon's disappointment, stretching on of his long lanky arms across his body, poking Anthony in the face at the same time. " She did have one thing right tho, Dumbledore is going to make announcement. Generally if the foods not on the table when you come in, he has something to say before you start."

As if answering Terry's cue Albus stood up behind the head table, the hall quieting down immediately. "My dear students, I trust your first week of studies has been going well. Before we begin eating, and open the hall for mail. I have a couple important announcements that will no doubt be changing our school dynamics for many years to come." Albus inspected the house tables making sure he had everyones attention.

" First off, earlier today the Wizengamot decided that another course from our noble history shall be reinstated at Hogwarts mandatory for all students. With that in mind it is my great pleasure to introduce your new Professor Max Brigman!" Albus exclaimed leading a quiet if not confused round of applause.

The students groaned at the announcement of another class, while confusedly looking around for the new Professor that they still didn't know what taught. The doors to the hall opened as Albus finished, admitting a tall, well built male. The man didn't walk, more strutted to the front of the hall, his blond well-maintained feathered hair bouncing slightly as he walked. Eragon could tell the man loved attention, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. No, the thing Eragon noticed was that he wore a long elegant handled rapier on his hip, and wore a padded jerkin. Finally sitting after much waving and smiling, Brigman sat down next to Professor Sinistra flashing her a lavish smile.

"Hogwarts will again be teaching swordsmanship, for the first time in 300 years." Albus paused for the dull roar of excited whispering that rippled throughout the students at this announcement. "Yes, it is quite exciting, but there will be some strict rules that if not followed will be met with severe consequences including expulsion.

"First rule is that there will be no weapons, that are cursed or poisoned with a fatal consequences brought to Hogwarts. We are here to learn, not mortally wound each other as we learn to wield a blade. The punishment of anyone caught with one will severe. I do not want students dying because of a small cut they inflicted on themselves or received in a dual.

"All students will be required to carry a wooden copy of their new weapon, to learn how to use it, and be tested. It is to ensure that when you receive your real weapon back to finish your training, you do not hurt yourself or others because you are unfamiliar with it. All students must start with a sword and master the basics with it, before they are aloud to switch to a axe or a Hammer. All new blades coming into the school shall first be inspected by your head of house before you are aloud to begin training with them. If you decided to switch type of weapon, be it from short sword to long sword, axe to hammer, you will be required to start again with a wooden replica, every weapon is different.

"I would like to impress on you all to remember that these aren't toys, these are deadly tools of war. Now, we are not about to let you fight with unprotected lethal weapons. Professor Flitwick and myself were up late last night researching an old charm. The charm used by the school to protect students from the sharp edges of each others blades when they were learning. While they are no longer able to cut, they will still beak bones and if one is being careless when dueling a friend, a direct blow to the neck, or head can still be fatal. Anyone caught dueling without the charm that will be demonstrated tomorrow, will lose weapon privileges, their weapons confiscated until an investigation is concluded, and appropriate punishment handed out.

"Tomorrow morning before lunch, classes are cancelled for a demonstration on swordplay, rules of engagement and the fitting of weapons for those who would like advice as to what they should wield. Hopefully, by lunch everyone will be fitted with weapons. All students are welcome to choose from the Hogwarts armory if they do not have a sword from home they wish to wield. If you wish to use one from home please send a letter home tonight, having it sent to you head of house for inspection. Although I suspect some families will already be doing so as the announcement is in the Evening Prophet."

Looking over at professor Mcgonagall who nodded with a sigh, Dumbledore smiled triumphantly, they had been arguing who got to delver this next bit of news. " I do believe that is almost everything, so bear with me then we can tuck in. On triwizard news, we have decided that the schools themselves will have a couple challenges for the students excluding the Champions. There will be three mini challenges, a Quidditch Tournament in which madam hooch informed me tryouts will be Saturday for Hogwarts best, notices in the common room." With the promise of quidditch this year, excited screams sounded throughout the hall as excited students could barely contain their joy.

Raising his hands waiting for the students to quiet down, Albus continued. " An academic challenge that will determine the smartest amongst us, any who wish to compete may enter this event. Finally towards the end of the year after Christmas, a Gladiator tournament. The best ten of each school, single round elimination until we find the best of warrior of all the schools. For each winner there is a hundred gallon prize money, for each of the three mini tasks." Looking around Albus smiled as the students whispered excitedly to their friends. "Tuck in, if Saphira could come up here for a moment." With one last soft nudge of her snout on Alyse's cheek, Saphira took off, wining her way to the head table, landing on Dumbledore's shoulder, as food appeared around the hall.

Half focusing on what he was doing Eragon started filling his plate with food, trying to listen to Albus and Saphira's conversation, but unfortunately his housemates were demanding his attention.

"Quidditch and Gladiator competition, I reckon this year will get a whole chapter in Hogwarts a history. The highlight being a one page bio of me, winner of the Gladiator challenge." Anthony claimed Striking a hero's pose.

"Awfully bold there Anthony, you haven't even held a sword yet, let alone see me with one and your already assuming your going to win. Your overconfidence guarantees me victory." Michael proclaimed striking his own pose.

"Well, I think you're both stupid, I think Eragon is going to win. You don't carry a sword like his without being able to use it." Terry reasoned, causing Eragon to shrug.

"I don't think I'll compete, I have too much experience it wouldn't be fair." Eragon said honestly making Terry laugh.

"Such modesty, he could give you two a run for their money." Terry said between laughs, rolling his eyes, before helping himself to some mashed potatoes.

_Eragon! _Saphira exclaimed excitedly landing a bit roughly on his shoulder hopping excitedly. _Time to eat!_

Eragon laughed, lifting her to the table and pushing some raw chicken that appeared next to her towards her. _Alright, spill what did Albus want and how is Alyse._

Sensing her darkening mood Eragon knew both answers were not good. _Lisa has the smarts of a rock, only wants what others have, she is still being foul to green eyes._ _Alyse fears losing Lisa. Her emotions were bubbling over like a volcano today, it was easy to pick up stray thoughts today. _

_Lisa did look rather edgy when you flew over to Alyse. _Eragon commented, trying some of the beef stew. _What did Albus want?_

_He wanted to apologize for the surprise, and to say sorry for the paper. Apparently that small man you met in Diagon Alley that should be burned- _Saphira flashed him a mental image of his own memory of him meeting Lucius-_ made it out to sound like you two worked together to bring swordsmanship back to Hogwarts. Used our name to pass the law and make himself look good. Albus also asked that you assist in the demonstration tomorrow. _

Running his hand over his face tiredly Eragon sighed._ I knew Lucius was trouble. Why does Albus want me to help? _

_The new elder to teach the little ones was paid for by Lucius. Brigman asked for you to help him to do a demonstration, he told Albus not to worry he'd take it easy on us. Albus thinks he was paid by Lucius to humiliate us for what we did to his son. _Saphira growled, throwing her head back as she choked down a rather large chunk of chicken, before ripping into the next one with gusto. _I told Albus you'd crush him._

A large volume of hooting drew Eragon out of his conversation with Saphira. Apparently, Albus had open the windows to the hall as hundreds of owls were circling the halls, each with some sort of letter or scroll tied to their leg. Saphira hissed as a Large brown owl landed in front of her suddenly. Staring untrustingly at the dragon, the owl held its leg out with a large scroll attached to it for Terry.

Terry quickly untied the scroll, allowing the barn owl to leave with one final untrusting look at Saphira. _It is too bad I agreed not to eat owl, _Saphira thought viciously. _I would have torn that one to shreds. _

Laughing Eragon scratched Saphira under her chin soothing her. Looking over to Terry who had spread out what appeared to be a news paper, The Evening Prophet, in front of Michael, Anthony, and himself all leaning in together to get a better look. Staring up from the page with the same haughty smile he had when Eragon had met him in the alley, was Lucius Malfoy. As the picture played, Lucius's just remained motionless, making eye contact with reader. If it wasn't for the smug wink at the end of the photo, Eragon would have thought it was a regular photo. Well, played Eragon thought, leaning back crossing his arms, well played Lucius.

"I'm heading back to the common room." Eragon announced to his roommates who merely grunted in response, too busy with the paper. Pushing his food away from himself and standing from the bench. Saphira leapt from the table soaring above his head amongst the owls startling the ones she got near too. As he walked out of the hall, Eragon unintentionally made eye contact with Draco, who had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

~~QM~~

Eragon smiled as he entered the empty common room, spotting Alyse sitting by herself in front of the big bay windows. Unclipping his sword, Eragon sat down next to her on the couch, startling her out of her trance. Saphira glided off his shoulder onto his lap, curling up and fixing one Sapphire blue eye on Alyse. Eragon found himself slightly nervous amusingly, it was his first time talking to her again since the first day.

"Hey Eragon and Saphira." Alyse said quietly, glancing around the common room quickly making sure they were alone. Satisfied they were alone, she eased back into the couch relaxing a little, putting her feet up on the coffee table in front of them. "Thats some article in the paper, made you and Lucius look like quite the allies." Disappointment evident on her face.

"I never read the article," Eragon admitted honestly, sighing. "Nor am I allies with Lucius, he used our names to get swords brought back into school. I imagine it was to help his sons ego, after I told him to leave Neville alone."

Alyse flash Eragon a small smile, trying to hide her relief. "I figured as much, the prophet is rarely right. I heard about what you did for Neville and Hannah." Alyse looked at Eragon, her beautiful green eyes seemed to glisten, as she gave him a soft, tender smile, causing Eragon to blush and glance down momentarily. "It was really nice of you to stand up for them, not many do."

"It was nothing," Eragon mumbled, unable to look away from her green eyes, as she continued to smile at him. Alyse ran a hand through her messy black hair, which in Eragon's opinion as still very beautiful. "Their my friends."

" It wasn't nothing," Alyse disagreed shaking her head softly, looking at the now sleeping Saphira, who had started humming quietly. "The Malfoy's are one of the most politically powerful, and wealthy families in wizarding Britain, not many would dare to stand up to them."

"I wont be pushed around by the Malfoy's." Eragon said in a quiet but fierce voice, tracing a finger over one of saphira's wings.

Alyse didn't reply, just rewarded him with a smile letting the conversation lapse into companionable silence, both enjoying the view of the starry sky through the bay window.

Before long the chatter of housemates entering the common reached them, Eragon noticed Alyse tense up on the couch next to him. Feigning weariness Alyse exaggeratedly stretched, extracting herself from the couch. "Tomorrows going to be a big day, Goodnight Eragon." Alyse said quickly, walking towards the girls dorms.

"Goodnight Alyse," Eragon Whispered, watching her go.

Carefully lifting a Sleeping Saphira form his lap, he cradled her in one arm while carrying his sword still unclipped in the other. Walking slowly not to wake her he headed up to the dorms for the night.

The room was thankfully empty for what Eragon wanted to do. Placing saphira gently on the bed, he went over to his trunk pricking his finger on the blood lock, opening his trunk with a click. Focusing his magic, a bright flash of blue emitted from the wounded finger healing the small wound. Opening the black trunk from death, Eragon grabbed the keys, selecting the matte black key for the second lock, opening the other compartment with a click. Without so much of a sound, his clothes disappeared, a ladder appearing leading down a fair ways into a small room. Smiling Eragon crawled down the ladder shutting the lid, entering the small room with a circular glass lift, large enough for four people or so people. Pressing a floating button with a down arrow, the glass circled shut sealing Eragon in, he stumbled slightly as it started descended into a pitch black room.

Eragon gasped as the lamps around the room slowly brightened as the lift neared the ground, in the dead center of a large cavernous room. The room was circular, and organized like a set of proceeding larger rings centered around the area where the lift landed. The first ring was tables only a two and half feet wide, sectioned into two halves, each with enough room for two people. The two pieces wrapped around the space where the lift landed, like a ring, with gaps in between them for people to get out of the center. They were elegantly carved with Dragons and their riders up the legs and around the front edges, depicting some long forgotten battle, Directly behind the tables were a single row of open dressing cubicles like a locker room, one for each spot at the round table. The cubicles too, were sectioned into two halves with gaps granting access to the next layer, and beyond that Eragon could not see. As the lift touched down in the center its glass walls melted away leaving a marked line on the floor.

Stepping beyond the tables through a gap, Eragon made quick steps past the cubicles, revealing a round ring like the ones before only a quarter full. One side of the circle of the rack was about 30 feet and only half full. It had of throwing knives, a couple different hammers, some spears, one iridescent blue round shield, and five bows with quivers of swan arrows. Stepping up to the rack Eragon smiled at the familiar weapons from home, fingering the round shield, made of the same steal and color of his sword, with a bone white trim edge, and an ivory white oak tree on the front. On the other side of the rack was a couple different sets of battle armor displayed proudly on black mannequins, Eragon's favorite set being only steps away. Stepping up to the set, Eragon pulled the helm off the mannequin.

~~QM~~

Alyse woke late in the morning to the sound of the dorm room door closing. Yawning, she stretched out under her warm covers, reluctant to leave the safety of her warm bed. Sighing, Alyse slipped out, drawing back the blue curtains. All the other beds in the room were already empty including Lisa's, Alyse noted bitterly. Lisa had given her the silent treatment when she had come back to the common room last night, simply shutting her curtains around her bed and ignoring Alyse. Its not like Alyse could stop Saphira from being friends with her, nor make Saphira like Lisa. Besides why should it matter to her. Saphira was fun to talk too, she should be aloud to have other friends.

Sighing grumpily, Alyse accepted that she was barely going to have time for a shower. Lisa could have at least woken her up when she left. Casting a quick tempus charm to confirm the time, Alyse quickly showered trying to let the water wash away her anger at Lisa. Still upset, Alyse quickly threw her hair into a pony tail, and headed out of the common room to the great hall.

Alyse made it to the great hall just in time to grab a piece of toast as the food faded away. Signing she bit into the plain toast, turning to Lisa, Alyse tried to start conversation. Not failing to notice Lisa hadn't spoken to her since she got there. "Good Morning Lisa," Alyse said brightly feigning a good mood, as she took another bite of her bland toast.

"Oh she remembers my name, I'm surprised your not eating this morning with Saphira and Eragon." Lisa said bitterly, glaring at Alyse.

Inwardly sighing, Alyse grit her teeth, honestly, her best friend was jealous of dragon. Further more, Alyse couldn't say Eragon was a friend because it was impossible to be near him without Lisa becoming like this. "I'm only friends with Saphira, besides I wanted to sit with my best friend." Alyse softly commented, hoping the best friend comment would thaw her out a bit.

Looking down the Raven claw table, Alyse noticed that Eragon didn't seem to be here yet, he probably was the only one who wasn't.

The doors at the back of the hall opened and a determined looking Dumbledore strode up to the front of the hall in front of the head table pivoting to address the students.

"We are about to begin, once we finish with the demonstration, and swords are chosen by all of you, your heads of house will give you your updated timetables." Albus said without any garnish getting start to the point, something Alyse wished he would do more often. Anyone who spent any kind of time with Albus would know that he love to speak in riddles. "Now if everyone will stand we can begin."

Excited laughter could be heard as excited students quickly got out of their seats. Pulling out his wand from a sleeve with a flourish, Albus did an intricate pattern in the air causing the tables to vanish. His brow creasing in concentration he began to mutter softly in Latin, and to Alyse's amusement seemed to be slightly singing as he did so. The great hall groaned, then with a soft grating sound the side walls began to expand pushing back an addition 30 feet on each side. The hall was truly massive now, and with an additional swish two sets of bleachers appeared on both sides.

"Wonderful, now if you could please take a seat on the bleachers, I will hand over the reigns to Professor Brigman in a couple minutes and we can begin." Albus said, walking with the Gryffindors and hufflepuffs to one set of bleachers. The crowd becoming loud with excited conversation.

Falling into step with Lisa, Alyse and the rest of the RavenClaws took the other bleachers with Slytherins. The Slytherins had taken the top rows of the bleachers because they were the closest. Alyse endedup somewhere in the middle, the row below the last of the Slytherin house. They hadn't been sitting for long when the drawl of a person she sincerely tried to avoid sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to see our school's local Dragon rider get slaughtered by one of the best sword fighters in the world." Draco said softly in her ear, his words laced with malice no doubt as he remembered being humiliated by Eragon on Tuesday. Draco's proximity caused Alyse to shudder in disgust, immediately throwing off his arm as he placed it on her. Looking for help from Lisa, she frowned when she saw that Lisa had moved down the bench from her and was now siting with Su.

"Draco," Alyse replied coldly, hoping he wouldn't try to put his arm around her again. "And what makes you think Eragon will be fighting him?" Alyse asked turning back to him to glare, feeling slightly worried that Eragon might in fact be fighting today.

Not deterred by Alyse removing his arm, Draco put on a superior smirk, reveling that he knew something she didn't. "Professor Brigman is an extremely close friend of my father's, and has been training me to sword fight since I was ten." Draco said boastingly puffing out his chest.

" Professor Brigman has won countless national tournaments all over the world, and is recognized as one of the premier fighters in the sport. Naturally, my father would not get anyone but the best to train someone with a natural skill for sword fighting like myself. My father sponsored him to come teach here for the school, since Hogwarts is piss broke, and could never afford someone of his caliber. Professor Brigman says that someday when I'm trained my skills will far exceed his own."

Rolling her eyes, Alyse laughed at him, highly doubting he was that good with a sword. If Draco's similar boasts about how good he was at quidditch were true he might actually catch a snitch every now and then. "Is that so," Alyse said slowly her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That does not explain how you know Eragon is fighting, if he is."

Draco still sat there smugly not caring that she laughed at him. " As a close friend Professor Brigman, I naturally took some friends who I can tell have potential and welcomed him to Hogwarts. He then shared with us the details of who he would be fighting with for the demonstration. Professor Brigman was pretty disappointed, he said he wished it was me or someone else of higher caliber to fight so it would at least be interesting for everyone. Instead he got at Dumbledores insistence, a poser who walks around everywhere a hand and a half sword on his back, everyone knows anyone who knows anything would have chosen a two handed sword or a one handed by now. A hand and a half are for beginners, who haven't picked their style yet. Eragon is just lucky they are using the blunt edge charm or Brigman would cut him to shreds."

"I think Eragon is going to do rather well." Alyse said defiantly, highly doubting that Death sent someone incapable of combat to defend her, and slightly worried that Eragon would get seriously injured, if Brigman was as good as Draco said.

"A wager then," Draco smirked triumphant at Alyse as his plan worked out, crossing his arms across his chest.

" I don't want your money, Draco." Alyse said coldly, glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to bet you money. I was more thinking..." Draco trailed off running a hand through his platinum blond hair, before sliding closer to Alyse, reaching up to cup her face which she smacked away immediately. " That if I win, you'll go with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend on a date. Our first of many before you proudly join the Malfoy family." Draco said, trying to sound seductive.

"I've told you Draco, I will never marry you." Alyse said defiantly crossing her arms across her chest, biting her lips indecisively, it was a big risk. "and if I win?"

Draco smiled victoriously, "Then I won't ask you again until at least the after the first task of the Triwizard tournament."

It wasn't a bad as long as she won. "Fine deal," Alyse said, holding out her hand for a shake, which Draco did eagerly, pulling it close and turning it over placing a kiss on it. Alyse pulled her hand away quickly after he did kissed it, glaring. It was a good deal if Eragon won, Draco asked her out almost every week, it would be nice Alyse thought for some silence.

"I'll have mother send you a proper dress for our date." Draco said cockily, before turning away from her, seeming eager for the fight to start now.

Alyse sighed, why did she do this to herself, regretting her discussion to make the bet as Professor Brigman walked out from a room behind the head table, in full battle garb.

Brigman strutted into the center of the hall, he wore a bulky silver mail hauberk, complete with mail coif covering his head. The mail fully covered his arms and torso down to his knees, and added more bulk to his already imposing features. The chain mail on his chest was covered by a dark green sleeveless tunic with a silver snake on the front. He had matching greaves and braces on his forearms and shins that were a dark green dragon hide with ornate silver vines. Dark green dragon hide mail backed gloves on his hands, with matching boots. Under his right arm, Brigman carried a silver helm with green vines, while his other hand rested on his rapier. On his back was a wooden round shield with another sword hand poking out the top. The outfit was rather intimidating over all, and Alyse felt her gut clench in fear for What Eragon had to face in a few moments time.

Spinning on the spot, Brigman grinned widely. "Welcome staff and students to your introduction of swordsmanship. Today we have a real treat for you today as your very own Eragon has agreed to dual me! Do not fear I will not permanently injure him, you will have your celebrity back after we dual."

The crowd gasp appreciatively, many had been wondering if Eragon could actually do something with the sword he walked around with on his back. Beyond pulling it out to threaten Draco, no one had seen wield it.

"Today you will receive your first weapon, and begin on one of the oldest and most noble traditions of wizarding history. I realize many of you may still be worried for your friend Eragon, as I am a professionial. Fear not, for we are going to be using the blunt edge charm to protect our blades and Madam Pomfrey is here to assist Eragon when he gets injured." Brigman finished arrogantly, causing Alyse to seethe with anger. Alyse was the only one however as everyone else seemed to be convinced that Eragon was out of his league here. Based on how this man was dressed, the fact that Brigman was older, and a professional.

"Eragon if you could come out now." Everyone turned to look behind the head table, expecting Eragon to emerge from the same place Brigman had. The crowd began whispering as Eragon didn't emerge from behind the great table. Eragon instead walked into the great hall through the main doors, everyone gasping in shock as they saw him. Most students had expected him to be garbed in his simple white tunic he was wearing when he arrived. No one, including Brigman and Dumbledore expected him to be in the full set of masterful battle armor he wore now.

The only word to describe it was beautiful. It was a plate and mail combo, that made Brigman's attire look like a common soldiers. Eragon's armor was ivory white and dark blue. The mail sections that were visible between the different plates of armor was dark blue, and looked finer and thinner than would adequately protect him. The metal Breast plate was a magnificent ivory white, detailed beautifully with gold trim and a blue dragon breathing golden flames from its mouth. Similar white and gold strips of plate covered his shoulders, and white segmented plate was strapped to the outside of his thighs. A strip of dark blue cloth with strange runes hung from his belt between his legs on his front and back to his mid thigh. The bracers, greaves, and armored boots were likewise some kind of white metal and golden leather combo, with simple gold decoration. Eragon's gloves were dark blue, with a white segmented plate attached to the back of the hand. His sword was as always strapped to his back, strapped over segmented white and gold plate armor protecting his back. The handle of the sword protruded over his right shoulder. On his left arm he wore an iridescent blue round shield, with white trim on its edge and a white oak tree in the center. Under his right arm he carried a white and gold trim Spartan style helm with Sapphire blue plumage. Eragon's hair was loose today, and he wore no mail coif like Brigman. On Eragon's shoulder sat Saphira, who took off as he continued to walk towards Brigman in the center of the hall who still stood stupidly, mouth agape, staring at Eragon like everyone else.

Eragon's Pov

"Ready," I said to Brigman as I reached him in the center of the hall, breaking him out of his trance. Their reaction wasn't uncommon for this set of armor, I had the same look on my face when it was presented to me by the best Elven smith in Alagaesia. The armor was made from the metal of a falling star, just like my sword, and is the hardest material know to man in both Alagaesia and on Earth. The metal is practically indestructible, stronger than even the purest diamond once forged and enchanted with Alagaesian magic.

I watched as Saphira flew over to Alyse in the stands, landing on her shoulder, and nudging her rather hard in the head with her snout showing affection. I allowed myself to smile momentarily as Brigman began talking.

_Why is Alyse sitting next to Draco. _I asked Saphira curiously ignoring Brigman as he drawled on about how the students would earn their sword rights.

_Draco sat by her, and apparently made a bet with her. If you loose she has to go on a date with him. _Saphira replied through our link to me after a brief pause in which I assume she asked Alyse.

_Bite him if he tries anything. _I thought back worriedly, feeling slightly jealous of the thought of Draco taking Alyse anywhere. I shook my head returning my focus to Brigman next to me.

"A rapier is an excellent weapon." Brigman said pulling his out with an unnecessary flourish. "In this fight, Eragon is at an extreme disadvantage especially with someone of my skill. Not only is my rapier longer giving me a better reach, as I can strike him from further away. My rapier is also much faster, thinner, and more elegant than his hand and a half sword. I will be able to out maneuver him quickly one on one."

I bristled with anger, what did he think I was, some amateur with a sword. I could mentally hear Saphira growl in agreement in my mind, her anger seeping through our link. " Normally, after a few hits on my rapier from Eragon heavier sword and it would be bent all out of shape. However, with the power of runes here we can enchant our weapons to be stronger, always sharp, lighter, and even self cleaning. The draw back is that you must continually supply the magical energy for the upkeep of the enchantment as they are used. Their are runes in the handle to funnel energy into the sword. In a long siege, I would have to reduce which enchantments I have on it to the basics, otherwise I would magically exhaust myself and pass out from exhaustion making me an easy kill."

"We are going to have three fights the first, with just swords no shields. The first Eragon's hand and a half verse my rapier. After his defeat, I will switch to a more fair match up, a sword similar to his. The last being an all out battle with shields, my sword from the second fight, and it will be like you would experience in a real war." Brigman finished excitedly, walking his second sword and shield to the head table to sit them down.

Floating my helm in the air next to myself with wandless magic, I took off my shield and floated it over to the head table, leaning it against the side. Pulling my helmet out of the air, I put it on securely, doing up the strap under my chin tightly. "The rules of engagement at any fight around the school, is both combatants must draw their weapons and place the Blunt edge charm on it. To not put the charm on before you fight is a severe offense, a severe show of lack of respect for your opponent, and potentially lethal.

"We prefer if you wish to fight someone, you challenge them to a fight on Saturday. Saturday is when we will hold supervised fights. Now to not cut each other to shreds, we will be using the blunt edge charm." Brigman instructed, showing the wand movements that created an invisible layer about half an inch thick that prevented anything living from touching the edge. As he finished he walked about twenty paces away from me, putting his helm on as he went. Before spinning his sword all around himself complexly, as if in warm up before turning around to face me, crouching into the ready position.

I laughed mentally to Saphira as he took his position, turned sideways towards myself, his feet shoulder width apart, his right hand pointing his rapier towards me and his left resting on his hip. _He's to high on the balls of his feet, _I comment to Saphira. Drawing my blue blade slowly in my right hand, I apply the blunt edge charm quickly, before taking a much more relaxed stance. My sword is pointed down at my right side and I face him straight on flat footed. "Eragon we fight until the other strikes a blow that would kill, or has the other at sword point, at which point we will freeze. Agreed?" Brigman called out, still weaving his sword around himself in over the top flourishes.

As I watched him show off, I couldn't help but smile. "Agreed."

QM

Alyse couldn't help but hold her breath as Brigman advanced towards Eragon, who had yet to even take the ready position Brigman demonstrated earlier. Alyse wasn't even sure if Eragon had been listening, when he had. At least she wasn't the only one who was worried, Alyse could feel Saphira watching intently. Saphira's earlier playfulness had vanished as the fight had started, and she had gone still except for she flicked her tail slowly.

Once within striking distance Brigman slashed downwards immediately, a heavy blow aiming to cut Eragon all the way from left shoulder to hip. Waiting until Brigman's blade had almost reached him, Eragon took a quick step back allowing the sword to whistle past him. Wheeling his sword around in his right hand so fast it seemed like a blur, Eragon struck Brigman's sword with his own. In the same direction Brigman had swung it, giving the blade tremendous momentum causing it to deflect harmlessly. Continuing into the floor on the far side left side of Brigman's body as he over extended the blow, causing him to pitch foreword slightly. Before Brigman could recover, Eragon moved faster than seemed humanly possible and brought his sword back up as he stepped forward, and held the point of his sword to Brigman's throat.

Brigman paused eyes wide, Eragon's sword hovering against his throat. No one breathed in the great hall, as Eragon and Brigman held their pose. Brigman's face coloring deep crimson, through the thin slits of his helm. Eragon was the first to take a step back lowering his sword, retuning to the same pose he was in before the fight started several steps away.

Straightening Brigman, walked to the head table silently, no one dared to speak as his armor clinked crossing the hall. He tossed his rapier on the head table and also removing its sheath which he discarded. Brigman then picked up his shield, drawing his one handed broadsword as he advanced back on Eragon with slow steps, his initial embarrassment now replaced with a look of uncontrolled rage. His eyes dangerously glaring out from his helm, the second round long forgotten, along with the blunt edge charm for his new sword. Brigman was playing to the death.

* * *

An: A big thanks to everyone who favorited, and started following this story, and myself. A special big thanks to Blackcat0989 for my first Review! As for your question, who Eragon ends up with, is up in the air yet. There are three different girls written in my plot he could go with, and I will most likely choose on a whim. It could be any of them at this point.

I think I am going to keep the chapters this long from now on, but we'll see.

Please review I write more when this happens. :)

QM


	4. Chapter 4: Who Needs a Sword?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some bees, and a little honey.

Alyse gasped as Brigman drew a sword from the wooden shield, it was similar size to Eragon's with a shorter hilt, and advanced back towards him. It was hard to tell his facial expression from under his helm, wether Brigman was mad or Embarrassed. However, his hostile body language, slow calculated advance, and Eragon getting into a ready position for the first time since the demonstration started, quickly convinced Alyse that Brigman was not just embarrassed.

Alyse held her breath as Brigman got closer, Eragon raising his left hand to the head table, shield zooming across the hall to his outstretched arm, which he fastened quickly. At thirty feet, Brigman started to jog, Eragon mimicked, starting to jog as well towards Brigman. They closed the distance quickly, dodging left and right the last five feet. Brigman jumped thrusting his blade hard forwards and downward in a stab to Eragon's left shoulder. Eragon reacted faster than she thought humanly possible, bringing up his blue shield, deflecting the blow with a loud clang of metal striking metal. Retaliating immediately, Eragon thrust his own blade in a low stab towards Brigman's knee, which Brigman dodged by lifting his leg, bringing his own sword back and swinging it horizontal at Eragon's head forcing him to duck, withdrawing his own blade.

Alyse's blood ran cold as she watched Eragon duck the decapitating blow, the blade whistling mere inches above his head. Eragon allowed Brigman's momentum from the heavy swing carry him past his right side, stopping Brigman reversed viciously back toward him. His blade slashed towards Eragon's ribs, Eragon blocked with his sword, leaving Brigman twisted right side exposed.

Eragon jabbed the rim of his shield at Brigman's head, a blow that would have dazed Brigman had he not ducked at the last moment. Not hesitating, Brigman brought his sword around in an exaggerated swing above his head, putting all his weight in a heavy slash downwards at Eragon's shoulder. Seeing his opening, Eragon brought his shield up, tilting it to angle Brigman's sword to the outside. The blow glanced off the shield with a deafening clang of metal on metal. Moving quickly, Eragon brought his own sword around from the outside in a slash at Brigman's ribs, striking Brigman's shield, throwing him off balance. Following through as Brigman tried to recover, Eragon then thrust forward in a heavy stab striking Brigman's shield in the center causing him to fully stumble backwards.

Not letting Brigman regain his footing, Eragon leapt forward after him as he stumbled, his blue sword high above his head, bringing the sword down in a powerful blow. Not fully recovered, Brigman just barely got his shield up in time to intercept the blue steal. The blow knocked him down onto one knee, a heavy thud echoed from his shield, pieces of wood flying off as his shield's enchantment failed to hold. Pushing himself back to his feet, Brigman had just enough time to bring his shield up to block another blow from Eragon, his shield completely disintegrating in half as he was driven to one knee again.

A wordless scream of agony escaped Brigman's lips as Eragon's sword cut through the shield and mail like hot butter, breaking Brigman's arm underneath with a sickening crunch as the charm prevented Eragon's blade from cutting through his flesh. Red blood began to pour from the wound where the rent mail, and splinters had pierced his skin.

While the charm prevented his sword from cutting anything living, mainly flesh and bone. It did not prevent it from cutting through any dead material such as mail or wood. When the sword obliterated the shield and cut the mail, it sent fragments of wood and metal shooting into the arm. The blade did not cut Brigman, rather his exploding armor did as there was no charm to prevent it from cutting him, a rather large draw back of the spell.

Not pausing as Brigman sword slipped from his trembling fingers, Eragon spun around him to his back, kicking him hard in the fork of the leg, sending him down fully onto two knees. Stepping forward, Eragon brought up his sword in an exaggerated flourish, pressing the tip into the back of Brigman's neck. No one in the crowd breathed as Eragon held his position.

"Yield?" Eragon said softly, his voice low and dangerous. Easily heard in the silent hall, the only noise being Brigman's labored breathing. The tip of his iridescent blue sword pressed into the base of Brigman's neck.

"Yes." he gasped in obvious pain, cradling his broken arm with the remains of his mangled shield hanging from it. " Yes!"

Eragon

Nodding to madam Pomfrey Eragon stepped away, sheathing his sword as he went.

Pausing a few steps away, Eragon half turned his head back to brigman, his voice low, barely above a whisper. " Professor Brigman, if you ever attack another student, without the blunt edge charm on your blade, and they get hurt..." Eragon trailed off, his voice promising pain. "It will be your last mistake."

Alyse POV

I couldn't breathe, when Eragon had stepped into the hall, he had looked elegant. His armor, dominantly ivory white, with blue mail and gold edging made him look more like a hero of old or royalty. A warrior of the gods, of good, the type of hero songs were sung about. The armor no doubt cost several fortunes, let alone the massive iridescent blue shield depicting an ivory white oak tree, and his sword of the same color. I had been so worried before Eragon had entered the hall, worried that Brigman would easily destroy him.

After seeing Eragon fight I only had one word I could use to describe him now, deadly. I have never seen something so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. In mere seconds Eragon had his opponent on his knees. Brigman's attacks were crude, ungraceful, and inefficient. Eragon was exactly opposite, he looked like the sword was born in his hands. He was graceful, his footwork perfect, and seemed in control of the fight even when defending Brigman's blows. It was like watching a master humor a poor student, and without a doubt, terrifying.

I have never been as afraid of one individual in my entire life besides Voldemort, then when I watched Eragon fight. Sure he was sent to protect me, and the fear was irrational, but under his laughing kind exterior is an able killer. A man capable of dealing death to any who oppose him. We all watched with bated breath as he held his pose with his sword at the back of Brigman's neck, asking him if he yielded. The scene looked more like the statue of a god, towering over a kneeling figure in barbaric armor, with his life in his hands. Beautiful, and terrifying.

Taking off from my shoulder Saphira flew out of the stunned crowd, landing on his armored shoulder, humming loudly, butting her snout against his helm affectionately. Oh, and he had a Dragon, I added mentally to the lethal figure in the center of the hall. Which one was more lethal of the two, I couldn't decide.

A single slow clap down and to my left broke the silence in the hall. Then again, this time others joining it, building as he stood in the center of the hall. Madam Pomfrey leading a broken Brigman into the room behind the head table.

Lifting his armored hand, Eragon saluted us before proceeding to the back of the hall, and out the entrance.

Rising from the opposite crowd, Albus rose walking calmly into the center of the hall. Why hadn't he broken the fight up? I couldn't help but wonder as he put up a hand to calm the crowd. "Yes, a spectacular demonstration, not all exactly what we had hoped to demonstrate but, a lesson can be learned from the actions of Professor Brigman." Albus said humor lacking from his usual cheery voice. Even Albus is rattled I thought amazed.

"The first being is that this is the type of sparing you can expect to learn in the near future. As you hone your skills and become more proficient with your weapons that you will receive shortly." Albus said in a matter of fact tone seeming uninterested with this point.

"More important, as demonstrated by Professor Brigman, is the importance of not letting anger taint your decisions when you are in possession of a weapon." Albus said seriously, his tone similar to the one he used when telling us we would die a most painful death if we went to the third floor corridor. " It was extremely disrespectful, and dangerous of Professor Brigman to attack Eragon without the charm on his sword. If Eragon was not as skilled as I knew him to be, I would have stopped the fight."

"Now the rules on not using the charm and fighting are very strict and inflexible, and the same for everyone. Professor Brigman, will be demonstrating this. Luckily no one was injured other than himself otherwise, he would be leaving the school this instant. Instead he has lost the privilege to carry a weapon outside of class for five months. Let this be a warning to all of you, these are not toys. Failure to follow the rules, and you will be leaving the school." Albus said firmly, the unveiled threat evident in his voice. "Now if you could organize with your head of house, we will begin."

Draco's deep scowl was the only noise he made as he moved quickly towards Snape, not even pausing to say goodbye. I would have to thank Eragon for that.

~QM~

It was a different Great Hall the next morning at Breakfast, students excitedly chatted to one another, describing yesterdays fights, and showing each other again what Sword they now carried. Each student now carried a a wooden replica of a sword, they varied of all shapes and sizes. Some strapped theirs to their back like himself, or to their hip. The others had them sitting on the table or by their school bag awkwardly still unsure what to do with it.

"We should really be saving all these," Neville said through a mouthful of porridge. Flipping the Prophet so Eragon could see the front cover, a clear picture of him delivering a heavy blow onto the shield of Brigman, causing him to drop to one knee, splinters shooting off his shield in all directions. "I think they will be worth a lot of money someday...signed that is."

"I reckon Brigman's mangled shield will be worth more." Hannah reasoned, pointing a fork full of eggs at the paper. "Brigman's first defeat in almost ten years."

Saphira snorted in disbelief, tendrils of smoke plumed from her nostrils. _Ten years? He could not have been that good here? He shouldn't even have helped the little ones pick out there weapons. _

"Brigman is unfortunately one of the best in England. Although only those who truly loved it, or are purebloods even touch the things anymore. I imagine there are those out there who are skilled but couldn't be bothered to compete." Neville backed Hannah up, adding more brown sugar to his porridge, of which he had more of in his bowl could be argued.

"He did match some people up poorly tho." Eragon said looking down the table at Alyse.

What Brigman was thinking when he gave her the monstrous great sword, Eragon didn't know. Alyse had no chance, it wasn't fair sword for her to learn on. It was simply too big, any dual that lasted more that several minutes and she would be utterly exhausted. It was two handed with a wide blade and an almost blunt point. Alyse's sword was made for slashing and hacking, relying more on brutal force than elegance to defeat an opponent. It was a blade for someone much larger, and who had proven to have little skill beyond trying to smash their opponent with over powered blows. Not at all what Eragon would have picked for her.

"Too true," Neville agreed pushing his empty bowl away from himself. "I'm glad Gran sent me the sword she did. My dad learn't with this sword when he was sixteen as is required by my families bylaws. A Scottish Claymore, its nice, like a piece of him is with me." Neville finished, his ears reddening. Revealing more than he wanted too.

"Yes, you will do well with that sword." Eragon agreed honestly, nodding, leaving Neville's slip alone. The Claymore was a variant of an English longsword, a two handed monster of a weapon made for elegant attacks and overpowering blows. Unlike Alyse, Neville was already becoming a hulk of a man, unlike most the students his age he was already approaching 6 feet tall. While undeveloped, he had a lot of raw muscle and bulk. By the time Neville graduated he would be truly lethal with the Claymore.

"Do you think mine is right for me, Eragon?" Hannah asked timidly, holding her short sword in front of her with two hands awkwardly. It was only a single handed weapon about a half longer than her forearm.

" Yes, you will do good with that. The key with yours will be to become fast and precise. You won't be able to block most of the heavier blows from most of the weapons around the hall. Dodging and deflecting them instead of fully stopping their attacks will be crucial when fighting a more skilled opponent, let them tire, and when you see your opportunity strike hard and fast. It will complement a shield nicely." Eragon said kindly, happy to see her relax a little.

_Yes, yes but no matter how pointy a stick you have you are still and always will be inferior to the dragon. _Saphira said smugly shuffling her wings proudly, interrupting them, growing bored of pointy stick talk. _What are we doing this morning? _

"We are going to watch the Hogwarts Quidditch tryout, oh mighty Dragon." Neville said laughing, ducking his head in a bow. "We thought you'd enjoy to see how we fly."

_See Eragon finally some respect, maybe I won't eat this one when I'm bigger. _Saphira projected to them wiggling in a low crouch, preparing to pounce at Neville. _But it does look tasty. _

"Now Saphira," Eragon said chuckling, placing a hand on her side, as she softly growled. "There are plenty of Slytherins to eat. Besides remember the rules hmm..." Giving her a mock stern look.

Letting out a little puff of smoke in a huff and a mental sigh to the three, Saphira hung her head. _We don't eat friends or toads._

"And?" Eragon said crossing his arms across his chest.

Sighing louder in their minds, Saphira tried again. _All other pets, especially owls. _

Glancing at Neville and Hannah's white faces at the seemingly serious conversation, Eragon lost it, laughing fiercely.

"Awe too easy Saphira," Eragon said after he calmed down, patting her side.

"Thats low guys." Neville said coldly shaking his head as he stood.

The group had nearly made it out of the Great Hall, Saphira hopping on Eragon's shoulder excitedly when they were intercepted by Professor Flitwick.

"Eragon and Saphira! Enjoy your first week?" Professor Flitwick asked sincerely, a short sword strapped to his back, which with his size was like a long sword.

_Very much. _Saphira Answered peering down at him from Eragon shoulder. _The nests are ever so soft._

Smiling Eragon rubbed her chin. " Its been fun, we are just about to go watch Quidditch."

"Ah excellent, I do believe that many of our house are trying out today, they could use our support." Flitwick said warmly. "That is not however why I stopped you today, I was hoping I could take a look at your sheath. I have ideas that might improve it that I would like to run past you. I think I can make it better if you gave me the chance."

"That sounds perfect, after lunch then?" Eragon said.

"After lunch, I will meet you in my office. Do bring Neville and Hannah along with you if they wish." Professor flitwick responded, his face alit with excitement. Without waiting for a response he spun around, walking quickly out of the hall.

"Is he always so..." Eragon asked Hannah smiling, watching Professor Flitwick as he sped away.

"Excitable? Yes" Hannah finished with a giggle.

"Well, lets get going it should start soon." Neville said leading the company towards the door.

" Can we stop at the washroom quickly before we go?" Hannah asked Neville, making eyes at him.

"Yeah sure no problem." Neville said with a sigh, caving almost instantly.

Stopping at a girls washroom Neville, and Eragon leaned against the wall outside by the door, Saphira looking around curiously from Eragon's shoulder.

"Whats that?" Eragon asked pointing to a plaque on the wall beside the door.

Neville's face turned white, his hands trembling slightly. " Its...its to remember a girl who died in that washroom in my first year. Halloween night, she was in there crying because Ron Weasley had made fun of her."

Eragon just looked at him, confusion on his face. "But you said..."

"Yes, Eragon she died. That night, a troll got loose in the castle, and wandered into the girls washroom. Not much a first year could do against a fully grown troll. It wasn't pretty. Her name was Hermione Granger."

Eragon was silent there wasn't much he could say, although he did wonder what the hell a troll was doing in a school. Neville just stared stonily at the floor, a single tear drifting down his cheek, remembering.

Saphira hopped from Eragon's shoulder to Neville's, humming softly. _You were close little one? _

"No," Neville said quietly, looking up into her eyes as he answered. "I didn't know her long enough. She did help me find my toad once tho." Neville said, giving Saphira a sad smile.

~QM~

_Pleeeease, I see it right there. _Saphira pleaded mentally to Eragon, bouncing on his shoulder, jostling him.

"No," Eragon said firmly. "You'd interfere with the tryout."

_But there not even looking the right way. _

"Still no." Eragon said unbudgingly.

_But the treaty says I can do whatever I want. _Saphira reasoned smartly, now butting her head into Eragon's ear impatiently. Much to the amusement of Neville and Hannah. _I want the snitch. _

"No, the treaty said you are not bound to the laws of the dragons in this world. Not that you could interrupt quidditch so you can catch the shiny ball." Eragon said rolling his eyes.

_Well I'm a dragon, I can do what I want, who'd dare stop the deadliest predator. _With a final wiggle Saphira jumped off Eragon's shoulder intending to take off into the air.

"Nu uh!" Eragon shouted, grabbing her out of the air just behind the wings, before she could get out of arms reach.

_Uhh ...Noo, let...go... shinny...ball...Mine. _Saphira struggled futilely, pumping her wings in vain.

"I don't think so," Eragon said firmly, ignoring bemused laughter from Neville and Hannah. Saphira must be projecting to everyone. "Now, be good or I won't let you go see Alyse for a ride after."

Saphira stopped beating her wings, and allowed Eragon to place her on his lap.

_When I am big again, I am pinning you to the ground and not letting you up for a day. _

"Love you too." Eragon said, scratching her under the chin making her growl.

No, Saphira was not an instant fan of Quidditch. Nor did Eragon think she even paid attention to Neville when he explained the rules, or was even watching the students zoom around on brooms-which was bizarre-at breakneck pace. Saphira merely wanted to catch the golden ball, the snitch. Not because it was shinny, but because it reminded her of chasing small birds, which Saphira enjoyed immensely. A hormone and steroid pumped bird, finally a challenge even for a mighty dragon like herself.

From there it escalated quickly. At first Saphira saw it as just a small challenge, something easily caught to determine who was master of the sky. Which made her think, how dare it even think itself master of the sky with her around. Turning an inanimate object into a being of great insult, and then into a full on rival.

Saphira softly growled from his lap, as her Sapphire blue eyes followed the offending golden ball.

Shaking his head at her Eragon turned to Neville. "This is Amazing. What are they doing now?"

"Its seeker tryout, head to head, first one to catch the snitch." Neville said, looking through a set of binoculars at two figures mounting their brooms in the center of the pitch. " I believe thats seeker Cedric Diggory and he's versing...Malfoy!"

Eragon looked down at Draco disgustedly. "Does he always have his nose turned up like that?"

"Most of the time." Hannah nodded, "But he's no match for Cedric. Cedric is best in the school. Although, there is a rumor that Alyse beat him in mixed house pick up game on a weekend last year."

"What position does Alyse play?" Eragon asked curious, not taking his eyes of the two fliers who seemed to be circling.

"Chaser, like her dad. Better if Professor McGonagall word is anything to go by." Hannah said stealing Neville's binoculars.

"She's a bloody weapon Alyse," Neville added, crossing his arms and glaring at Hannah. "Only Gryffindor really has a chaser that can compare to her, and even then Alyse is still..."

"Ah they've spotted it!" Hannah squealed, holding a hand out preventing Neville from stealing the binoculars back. The two blurs were streaking straight down at the ground without showing signs of slowing, hands outstretched.

Just when it seemed they both were going to die, the yellow blur detached pulling up from the dive. The green blur smashing into the ground with a solid thud. The crowd gasped at the crash, before breaking out into a cheer as Cedric lifted the snitch above his head with a whoop!

Eragon couldn't help but smile as he watched Madam Pomfrey rush out to Draco who was amazingly trying to sit up shakily.

_The ground must be somewhat padded. _Saphira said to Eragon. Beside Eragon, Neville's smile was ear to ear.

"That...was...Awesome!" Neville shouted, fist pumping.

"Wait till his father hears about this!" Hannah giggled beside him, sending them both into hysterics.

"I do believe," A cold emotionless voice said behind them, causing Neville and Hannah's laughter to cut off abruptly. "That he will be most displeased."

Walking around from behind them, a blonde girl from Slytherin took a seat beside Eragon. It was odd she still wore her school robes, most students had elected a more muggle look today. She was very Beautiful Eragon thought as she rolled her dark blue-grey eyes at Neville and Hannah, who had taken on twin expressions of horror.

"Peace puffs, I'm not her to cause trouble." she said smiling, causing Neville just to cock his head at her.

"Hannah is Daphne Greengrass smiling?" Neville muttered dumbly.

"Its scary," Hannah said quietly from beside him, looking over his shoulder, half hiding behind him.

"Funny," Daphne said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Daphne." She said offering Eragon a hand.

"Pleasure, aren't you friends with Draco?" Eragon said bluntly, remembering seeing her sitting with him in potions.

"Snape's made it my job to make sure he doesn't fail, I wouldn't call us friends." Daphne responded matter of factually, her smile slipping a little at Eragon's tone. "Saphira, its a pleasure to meet you as well."

_Well met little one. _Saphira projected back to her, bringing back her smile.

"That is too cool, can everyone hear that or just me." Daphne asked curiously as Saphira pressed her head into her hand.

"Only who she chooses to let hear." Eragon said, marveling at how friendly Saphira was being. _Alright what gives,_ Eragon asked her curiously.

_She has a beautiful mind. _Saphira answered simply humming contentedly as Daphne scratched her head.

It was one of the benefits of the way Saphira communicated, it requires her to touch minds with people. Just like there are some people nicer to be around than others, there are minds that are easier to be in close contact with. Talking with minds is a very intimate thing, you don't just talk, you can feel them. Their emotions, desires, no illusions. Your consciousness, everything that you are and makes you you physically touch in your mind. Generally foul mind foul person, needless to say Saphira was a good judge of people. Saphira was pretty selective who she talked to regularly because of this, usually just letting Eragon talk for her in large crowds.

_Why do you help someone who your not friends with? _Saphira asked Daphne, projecting to everyone again.

"Its... its not that simple." Daphne said frowning. " It's a Slytherin thing."

"So why are you here then? Neville and myself aren't exactly good for Slytherin image," Hannah asked honestly not trying to be mean.

"Two things actually," Daphne said looking only at Eragon now. "Draco is going to make a scene today at lunch. He was boasting in the common room that he would challenge you and defeat you."

Sighing Eragon covered his face with his hands. " Is he always such a pain in the ass? He doesn't even have a real sword yet."

"Unfortunately yes, he will ask in the hall in front of everyone he still hasn't forgiven you for embarrassing him." Daphne said.

"It wouldn't even be a fight." Neville said bluntly.

"Regardless in his mind he will try."

_Where is your weapon little one? _Saphira asked, looking around her for a hilt to some sort of weapon.

"That is partly why I am here. My dad has seen you fight, and fight well. I showed him the memory, of Professor Brigman's demonstration. I would like to become your apprentice, and learn swordsmanship from a true master." Daphne said seriously.

"Won't you still have to take class with Brigman?" Eragon asked.

"Not if you agree to teach me. While is mandatory for us to learn swordsmanship, its not uncommon if a family to request a different teacher if they feel the current is inadequate. Its rare, but not an unheard of request." Daphne said calmly, her answer sounded well rehearsed, she must have expected the question.

"Thats why you don't have a sword." Neville stated, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, it is customary that the teacher picks the first blade for the pupil." Giving Neville a warm smile, causing him to blush.

Eragon didn't reply immediately, he stared into her blue-grey eyes looking for something. " May I have the weekend to think about it? I have to ask Dumbledore and see if it could work, and if I am aloud. I'll let you know Monday at breakfast at the latest."

"That is fair," Daphne said standing, straightening her skirt. "Well met Saphira, I hope we can be friends. Eragon, Neville, Hannah." Daphne said smiling, nodding to them.

_Of course little one. Thank you for warning us about Draco. _Saphira replied, Earning a large smile from Daphne before she left.

Eragon couldn't help but watch Daphne's swaying hips as she walked away, earning a mental smack from Saphira, causing him to wince. _dang what gives Saphira. _

She just ignored him, humming on his lap, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So the ice queen of Slytherin can smile." Hannah said, resting her head fully on Neville's shoulder as she watched Daphne go.

Neville chuckled, " Yeah...she wants to study...er... study 'under' Eragon." Neville said suggestively winking at her, causing Hannah to laugh and Eragon's face to redden.

"Alone time with Eragon himself." Hannah added smirking.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Eragon quickly, his face reddening. "What are her loyalties? What did she mean a Slytherin thing."

"Daphne's family has always been neutral. They managed to escape the last war without choosing a side." Hannah said still leaning on Neville.

"That being said, there was rumors that they supported You know Who, but it was never proven." Neville said thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"What did she mean by a Slytherin thing?" Eragon asked again still confused.

"Slytherin has been run by a simple set of rules sense its founding. He with the most power is in charge." Neville said crossing his arms.

"And the family in charge right now, unfortunately, is Malfoy." Hannah finished, snaking her arms around Neville's waist. Which didn't faze him, much to Saphira's amusement.

_Nest mates by Christmas. _Saphira thought to Eragon.

_No way they won't make Halloween. _Eragon shot back. _Whats the bet?_

_One snitch. _Saphira said immediately.

_No deal. Next. _Eragon said mentally rolling his eyes at her.

_A cow._ Saphira said after some thought.

_But you can't even eat a whole cow right now._

_I still want one. _Saphira said firmly.

_No._

_Yes._

_No! What am I going to do with a cow when I win._ Eragon asked frustrated.

_Give it to your Dragon of course. _Saphira replied innocently. _As any good rider would. _

_This seems like a lopsided deal._

_Dragon. _

Eragon sighed tiredly. _Fine._

Saphira let out a little happy roar in victory, causing Neville to cock an eyebrow at her.

_Eragon just promised me a cow. _Saphira said to Neville, and Hannah as if that explained everything.

Sighing, Eragon ran a tired hand over his face. "Anyways, so why does powerful Draco explain Slytherin."

"A cow?" Neville asked amused, making Hannah giggle, ignoring his question.

"Yes!" Eragon said rather forcefully loosing his patience. "A Cow, now Slytherin."

"Well, as most powerful, no one dare contests them openly. All families seek to be allies with him, there is a lot of political maneuvering and backstabbing within the house." Neville said smartly, his pureblood roots showing.

"Its why Daphne hasn't protested openly about being Draco potions partner. She may hate it, but somewhere down the line it may gain her favor from house Malfoy and keep Draco off her back." Hannah finished.

"So why ask me to teach her swordplay, I've been pretty open about my distaste for Draco." Eragon asked confused.

Neville was silent for a couple seconds before he answered. "To the students its obvious, but to the wizarding world the Prophet made you and Lucius Malfoy sound pretty buddy buddy, bringing back a dying pureblood tradition. I reckon this had a lot to do with her dad trying to get closer to Lucius."

_Wouldn't Daphne have told her dad about the tension between Draco and us. _Saphira interjected.

Neville nodded smiling, "And thats the question. Why didn't Daphne pass that information along to her dad. I reckon she is wants to learn from you, more importantly than becoming allies with the Malfoys."

"So the question is, what makes being Allies with you and Saphira so important that she is willing to cross her family and the Malfoys." Hannah said closing the gaps.

Sighing Eragon looked down into Saphira's eyes. "I have to teach her don't I."

"Yes," said Neville immediately. "Until we know her motives we cannot risk pushing her away. Daphne is choosing a side Eragon, and she is wants to be on your side regardless of her dads wishes. I'd rather not give Malfoy's another ally."

_Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_Yes, I like her_. Saphira said immediately.

Eragon was quiet for some time, before he answered, sitting quietly stroking the back of Saphira's head. "Your right, best head and right your families a letter, you just got yourselves a tutor as well. I'll talk to Dumbledore tonight."

~QM~

Eragon laughed from where he sat on the ground as Saphira's excitement and happiness bubbled into his mind through their link. She was getting her broom ride from Alyse, having been a good girl and sat through the whole tryout. Alyse truly was a demon on the broom. It was amazing Saphira could hold on with all the looping and turning they were doing at those speeds. Although Saphira was quite the demon in the air as well.

"Why Gred is that our-" a voice whispered behind Eragon.

"Why forge me thinks it is our-"

"Favorite Dragon ridder!"

Turning on the spot Eragon identified the two red headed twins behind him who were making all the noise. They were odd to say the least, they each were wearing an eye patch, had a pirate cutlass attached to their hip, and believe it or not pirate hats.

"True Forge, but to be honest I'm yet to see him ride his Dragon." The one on the right said.

"Too right Gred, but me thinks he would break poor Saphira if he indeed tired to ride her." The one on the left responded.

"Um-" Eragon began unsure how to answer the two.

"Oh Gred!" The right one interrupted, smacking his brother across the face quite roughly. " Where be your manners. I be George."

"No I be George and you be Fred." The one to the left said with a wink. Or at least Eragon thought it was a wink, how do you tell with a pirate wearing a patch.

"We just wanted to thank you for beating Brigman so thoroughly. We made good coin on that fight." George or Fred said, dropping the pirate act.

"It was nothing really, it was just a practice fight." Eragon said honestly.

"Nonsense, you thrashed him." Fred said refusing Eragon' modesty. "What do you think of our cutlasses?"

"Awesome right?" George answered for him, pulling his out with a flourish.

"We always fancied ourselves pirates-" George started.

"Always told mom that we would quit school to become pirates." Fred said proudly pulling out his own sword.

"It seems even Hogwarts has made it our destiny to become pirates." George said to more to his sword than the Eragon.

"But where is your dragon?" Fred asked looking around.

"Aye she be up in the sky with the fairest of maiden." George said pointing his sword at Alyse back in pirate mode.

Eragon's head whipped back and forth as he tried to keep up with the two.

" Or the future of the Hogwarts triwizard quidditch team." Fred proudly, clapping a hand over his heart.

"Too right Freddie, she all but demolished everyone else today at tryouts." George said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Makes us just the proudest older brothers don't she?" Fred said slinging an arm across his brothers shoulders.

"Aye she does. Alas we must be off, a feast is to be had, till we meet again rider!" George near shouted at the end, before they went skipping away swords pointed out in front of them.

Eragon just stared after the pair as they went, it was by far the weirdest conversation he had since he got here, and that included Luna. Shaking his head Eragon turned back around to watch Saphira and Alyse fly. It would still be two more years until Eragon and Saphira could fly together again, once she started to grow. It was a day that couldn't come soon enough for Eragon.

~QM~

Saphira and Eragon had ended up walking up too the castle alone, Alyse had stayed out on the pitch flying by herself. Alyse hadn't even flown over to say hello to Eragon which disappointed him, and put him in a generally sour mood. When They had finally made it to the great hall they were a little early, and Eragon picked an empty spot at the Ravenclaw table as far away from anyone as he could. The hall was maybe a quarter full, the only teachers at the head table being Snape and Mad Eye Moody. Unclipping his sword, Eragon placed it on the bench beside him. He had just reached for the roast chicken when Saphira spotted Draco and his two body guards approaching over his shoulder.

_"_Well if it isn't our school Dragon Rider eating alone. I told you not to become friends with Neville and Hannah." Draco said loudly, making the hall go silent while he and his stooges laughed.

Sighing audibly, Eragon dished out some roast chicken onto his plate, not even turning around to acknowledge him. " Is that why your here Draco? You didn't want me to eat alone?"

Draco's ear's reddened as a smatter of laughter broke out throughout the hall. " I don't sit with scum like you." Draco shot back hotly.

"Then why are you here Draco? Surely you should still be in the hospital from your crash earlier." Eragon said harshly, smashing mashed potatoes onto his plate, Draco not helping improve his mood.

"It was hardly a crash!" Draco practically screamed at Eragon, his face red with embarrassment as the hall was full out laughing at him now. "I was pulling up when cedric kicked my broom, the snitch was mine until that puff cheated. When my Fath-"

"He'll what?" Eragon cut him off, turning around. " Get you a rematch so you can lose again."

_Thats what Daphne meant. _Eragon projected to Saphira as he looked at the broad sword that Draco now swords hilt protruded from over his shoulder, it was heavily jeweled with a gold hilt of carved snakes that elegantly wrapped around the base of the blade, and pommel. It was a beautiful show piece but too heavily decorated to be an effective weapon. I_ should have guessed he would have his sword rights by now. _

_The hatchlings father bought for him no doubt. _Saphira thought back, growling slightly from his shoulder. Thankfully _his two sheep behind him still have wooden swords._

_English long swords, good fits for them. _Eragon begrudgingly admitted, looking amused at Goyle who was trying to appear intimidating with his bulky arms crossed.

Draco ignored Eragon's last jab, seeing Eragon look at his new sword. " Thats right Eragon, not so tough now that your not the only one walking around with a sword."

Taking a step back Draco drew the sword from over his shoulder holding it up in front of himself proudly. "This Eragon is a goblin made sword that has been in my family for generations. A priceless family heirloom that has bathed in the blood of battle before. It takes a true master to wield a blade like this. Its got all the top of the line enchantments, speed, and strength runes are layered up the blade, making it harder and faster than regular blades. I earned my full sword rights this morning, not only did I show my proficiency I also defeated him. Brigman was no challenge for someone of my skill."

"I thought Brigman had a broken arm?" Eragon asked condescendingly. "Seems like you had an unfair advantage."

"He was released this morning, fit to fight." Draco spit pointing the sword at Eragon as the hall openly laughed at him. Saphira growled loudly, teeth bared at Draco as he held his sword pointed at Eragon. "You would do well to show your respect to your betters."

Eragon rolled his eyes and leaned back against the table crossing his arms across his chest, looking bored. "I show respect as people earn it, so called blood rights mean nothing to me."

"Then you should at least show respect when speaking to a superior swordsman." Draco boasted confidently, smiling. "Especially when your sword is sitting on the bench in its sheath and a true master has his sword out and pointing at you."

Eragon rolled his eyes, turning back around to his food. "I only pull out my sword when I need too." Saphira stayed turned to Draco and his goons on his shoulder, Eragon using her as his eyes to warn him should they try something. "Now piss off, I have a dragon to feed."

"You...you would dare turn your back on me!" Draco roared struggling to form words in his anger. The hall was rapidly filling and was now about half full. Thankfully Eragon noted Professor flitwick amongst the throng, climbing onto a bench to see. "Your life is in my hands! Your at the point of my sword."

Eragon sighed and turned back around, the idiot had moved the sword within a foot of his head.

"Thats what I thought not so tough now that your not the only one with a sword." Draco said smugly.

"No Draco. Your more likely to hurt yourself with that then me."

"Care to prove it scum."

"Your not worth it, the fight won't even last a single swing." Eragon said condescendingly, turning back around to his food again.

"Words," Hissed Draco. "You talk tough, but your actions betray you coward. If your so good, fight me next Saturday night in front of the whole school!"

Sighing, Eragon put his face in his hand. _We just can't get a normal day here can we. I'm really getting tired of this shit. _

_Teach this hatchling pain, make him fear the bite. _Saphira projected back hoping off his shoulder.

"Put the charm on your blade Draco, and step back." Eragon said standing, looking to the front of the hall at Snape daring him to interfere. Snape's black eyes watched Eragon intently, a creepy smile etched on his face.

"but I said next Saturday." Draco said upset that Eragon ignored his terms. "Not everyone is here to see your defeat."

"No Draco, we will fight right here, right now." Eragon said walking ten paces away in between the two house tables, leaving his sword on the bench. "There is more than enough people here to tell the others of your foolishness. Unless you no longer wish to fight."

"But theres not enough room." Draco said, confused as Eragon walked away from his sword.

"The fight will not last long enough to require it, I'm not paid by your father to humor you." Eragon said crossing his arms behind his back in a relaxed stance. "Now put your charm on your blade and attack me."

Draco's face colored with anger as the hall laughed at him. Pulling out his wand he put the blunt edge charm on his blade. "Why aren't you preparing your sword?"

"I told you I don't need it." Eragon said calmly, causing the crowd to whisper disbelievingly as people rushed to get better seats, the hall about three quarters full.

Draco looked at Eragon as if he had gone insane. "How are we to sword fight if you don't have your sword?"

"I don't need one to defeat you. Now attack me or go sit down." Eragon taunted.

Bellowing with Rage Draco ran forward raising his sword high above his head in his right hand. Draco swung the sword down from over his head throwing all his weight into the blow, stepping forward, Eragon caught Draco's right hand with his left hand at head height before he could follow through with the swing. While punching Draco in the face with his right simultaneously. Blood streamed from Draco's nose as he staggered back a step from the punch. Moving quickly, Eragon brought his right hand up hard as his left hand pulled the right arm down, smashing Draco's right elbow with his palm, breaking the elbow with a sickening crunch. A curdled scream escaped Draco's lips as his face went white in pain. He released the sword in his right hand as his arm went limp. Catching the sword with his left, Eragon crouched and kicked Draco flat footed in the knee, hyperextending the knee breaking his knee cap. Draco screamed as he fell onto his face and injured arm. He barely lifted his head and shoulders half off the ground with his left arm trying to flip over when Eragon foot hit him hard in the face. Draco's head snapped back from the impact and flipped onto his back unconscious. Eragon straightened slowly in the silent hall, Draco's showpiece sword held loosely in his left hand.

Pointing Draco's sword at Crabbe and Goyle Eragon said low and dangerously, "We are done." The pair just nodded dumbly. Flipping the sword in the air Eragon caught it by the blade, the charm protecting his hand, and handed it to Crabbe. "Good, take this piece of shit to the infirmary."

Eragon sat back on the bench, not waiting for them to comply. He had barely sat down before Saphira was back on his shoulder, watching the goons over his shoulder who were yet to move. Her soft growling was the only sound in the hall until a single cheer from the Gryffindor table broke the silence of the hall. It wasn't until the cheering became deafening did Goyle finally move, stooping down and picking up the broken and bleeding Draco like a child in his arms. Saphira watched the two carefully as they left the hall, Crabbe turned at the door turning back to look at Eragon once more before they disappeared, Draco's sword clutched tightly in his hand.

_Snape is coming. _Saphira said, looking back to the front of the hall in concern.

_Perfect. _Eragon thought bitterly as Saphira continued to growl softly from his shoulder.

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed as he marched down the isle, cowing the students into silence.

"You have gone to far this time. You will follow me." Snape snarled, his wand was drawn and by his side.

Eragon stood angrily, picking up his sword from the bench harshly in his left hand by the sheath. His right twitched to draw the sword as he locked eyes with Snape's cold black eyes, each daring the other to make a move.

AN: First I want to say sorry for being so long between updates, I won't make any excuses. The good news is that I ended up splitting this chapter because I thought it was getting a bit long. Which means another chapter probably within the week. :) I am also going back and correcting some mistakes that I made in my first chapters(sorry in advance to those on alert for the chapter notices). In my haste to put this story onto fan fiction, I forgot to thank the first one to read it, and who encouraged me to post it. I would like to thank Durararaaa. I would also like to thank everyone who took the time to review, follow, favourite etc. It made my day and really helps me focus on writing and makes you guys my favourite people.

I hoped you liked the chapter, as always criticism is welcome, and a beta even more. Review If yee dar!

*QM*


End file.
